


The Trap I Set For You (caught my leg instead)

by Toki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Background Relationships, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Politics, Rough Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23233171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toki/pseuds/Toki
Summary: Claude is surrounded by the people most important to him, but the life of a leader is a lonely one.Dimitri is a man who had been alone for far too long and he has forgone his own humanity in his search for revenge.Emotions will make fools of us all.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 27
Kudos: 81





	1. No Place to Rest my Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those who celebrate war never have to face the bodies of those who have sacrificed everything for it.

_"I am afeard there are few die well that die in a battle..."_

\---

Claude hated war. 

Of course, there weren't many people who would openly admit to enjoying war. Those who did kept their delight behind closed doors while their pockets grew fat with the money they made from the conflict of others. The merchants and noble families who profited were the true villains as far as the young duke was concerned. War was a bloody, ugly part of life that Claude assumed he'd put off being a part of until he was at least a little older. 

Life never seemed to wait until he was ready, though. 

As much as he detested the bloodshed, Edelgard had made this war a necessity the moment she ascended the throne. As the newly appointed leader of the Leicester Alliance, he had no choice but to lead his troops into battle. If he did not go out to meet her armies, many innocent people across Fódlan would die to realize the emperor's dream.

Valiant as that sounded, Claude knew that despite his efforts many would die regardless; death in war was an irrefutable fact. As long as Claude did his best to try and stay a step ahead of the Empire, many common folk would at least be spared. Try as he might, the death of soldiers could not be entirely avoided.

There were nobles that would argue that the soldiers made that choice when they enlisted. If only those same nobles took a second to realize that the military was largely composed of regular, everyday people. Naturally, there were some who joined willingly because of their deep devotion to their homeland. However, Claude knew that many more enlisted because there was no better option available. Their families needed to be provided for and they didn't have the luxury of having a choice.

War was waged by the rich and carried on the backs of the poor.

Claude von Riegan hadn't lived his life in comfort. He grew up strong because he had to. He was smart because he had to be. Many nobles spoke down to him in council meetings and even more ignored him all together. Their blind bigotry wouldn't stop him - after all, he had dealt with this sort of behavior his entire life. He had built walls around his heart. Claude didn't do this for the posh nobles who sat in their comfortable homes - they didn't need his protection. He had accepted the role of a leader so he could break the foundation built upon the idea that the value of a person was dependent the Crest they carried. He accepted the title of Duke Riegan so that he could help people the world over see the differences in others and embrace them. Claude fought for a world where it wasn't possible for someone to be an outsider.

So, while this war was a necessary evil, he would do everything in his power to make it the last for generations to come.

\---

Luckily for Claude, he didn't have to do this alone.

When he had seen Byleth's face at Garreg Mach on the Millennium Festival, five years after the professor disappeared, the Alliance leader almost wept. Marianne would later call their return “the goddesses’s will”. Claude didn't believe in gods or goddesses watching over them (How could he? If there were divine beings, how could they sit back and watch so many suffer?), but he had smiled politely at the quiet girl all the same. No, divine intervention wasn't involved, his friend was a fighter and had come back by the strength of their resolve.

Byleth helped Claude make quick work of ridding the grounds of the thieves that had made camp in their former school, but not without help. The rest of the Golden Deer rushed in just in time to help finish the job. Five years ago they had all made the promise to meet again and not hell or high water had been able to stop them.

Claude knew they would return because they were all of them true and kind. There had never been forced loyalty, but support openly given. When they took it a step further all told their leader that they would join the fight, Claude couldn't help the joy that came over him. He didn't understand what he had done to deserve such good people in his life, but he was immensely proud to call them his friends. The sovereign duke wanted so badly to lay out his desired outcome for the war. He dreamt of a more unified world where differences were accepted and celebrated. People would be protected because they deserve it, not because they happened to be born into a family with money.

For the time, however, Claude kept his dreams to himself.

\---

Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but Claude had always been awfully fond of his friends.

The Golden Deer House of Garreg Mach never rested its laurels on the nobility that joined them. Rather, they were a diverse group whose members came from all throughout the Alliance. There were nobles and commoners alike and all were treated as equals. It was a point of pride among the Deer as those differences were what made them strong. 

Their house had become so notorious for being inclusive that they gained an addition not long before everyone was forced out of the monastery. Dorothea had originally been a part of the Black Eagles house, which made sense with her coming from the capital of the Empire. Besides the similarity in geographical location, she was different from the rest of her class which catered almost exclusively to nobility or royalty. 

The former diva had been an orphan who grew up on the streets before she was thrust into life on the stage. Dorothea wanted to follow her hero and through her own intellect and work ethic, she had been accepted at the Officers Academy. Her desire to switch houses was realized after she became quite close to the Golden Deer's new professor. It seemed the feeling was mutual as Claude had seen the way Byleth's eyes softened whenever the songtress spoke. That kinship brought her to the door of their classroom and she was welcomed with open arms. Now, she was reunited with them and stood stronger and more beautiful than ever.

Dorothea wasn't their only outside recruitment; Yuri and his Ashen Wolves had offered their aid as well. The Abyss had survived through their own hardships, but they knew the importance of winning the war. The Ashen Wolves were an eccentric group who had seen the worst life had to offer and their strength would be invaluable in the war effort.

it certainly helped that Claude had become quiet close to their house leader in the past. He and Yuri were strikingly similar in nature and so the two got on easily - perhaps too easily at times. In their school days the Wolf and the Deer had secret rendezvouses in which they found comfort in each other. They had built their lives on the secrets they kept so it was nice to occasionally let their guards down, if only with each other. Those meetings aside, Claude cared deeply for all of the Ashen Wolves and was all too glad for their return. 

\---

Everyone had come together, pledging their lives to put an end to this treacherous war. Once that was established, they realized that they needed a base and they needed an army. There was no place that made more sense than Garreg Mach even if it had sustained serious damage. Claude knew that rebuilding their school would be a monumental task, but it thankfully wasn't long until their cause was realized and help came shortly after. 

Some of the staff who had formerly worked at the school came back to resume their old jobs and there were townsfolk from the surrounding villages that came once they heard the monastery was occupied once again. Then, thanks entirely to Byleth, the Knights of Seiros pledged themselves to helping while they continued to search for Lady Rhea (Claude still had much he needed to ask her). From there, it was a matter of campaigning and battles to gain the additional support they needed. Everything was coming together which meant that the Alliance had a fighting chance.

It was difficult for Claude to think about the fact that with all this momentum they were building, it was likely that his name would end up in history books - and not just as a mention in the Riegan family tree. The man who had lived his life ostracised could feasibly rise above his station as duke and become king of all Fòdlan. Claude didn't want that, though, he never had. 

As it became more apparent that they really might win this war, Claude had to come to terms with this the fact that winning meant he would have difficult decisions to make. He wouldn’t tell anyone now, but once the war was done (if he survived), he would immediately set forth to open Fòdlan’s Throat. The duke would go once more to his father's land and help the people of Almyra just as he helped Fódlan. Claude couldn’t sit idly on a throne while others needed his help. He wouldn't be able to rest until he did everything in his power to erase borders in order to cultivate peace. 

Perhaps, in his own way, he wanted to cultivate peace between the two parts of himself, as well. 

\---

Looking into the empty classrooms was a difficult thing to do - even for someone who had considered himself an outsider.

Five years had passed since their last class at the monastery. With the exception of their seemingly ageless professor, everyone had grown in the absence of each other. They had grown into their bodies and most had become more confident in themselves.

Even with the changes, everyone fell back into their old rapport with ease. It was almost if those five years didn't happen and they were all simply waking up from a long nap and if they didn't hurry they would be late for class. Of course, it could never be like that again. The crumbling cathedral was enough to remind them, but the fact that the other houses weren't present just drove it home. 

Although he had been generally friendly to everyone at the monastery, Claude had not gotten close to many outside his house. There were a few folk that he could fall into easy conversation with, but outside of the occasional banter, he didn’t know many other students on a truly personal level. That was with the exception of Edelgard and Dimitri. House Leaders had extra duties and responsibilities and so naturally they got to know each other reasonably well. 

Edelgard had always been intense, even when she was not openly waging war. She had kept a wall around herself that was perhaps even thicker than his own. The princess was as beautiful as she was intelligent, but Claude had always admired her unwavering strength above all else. He truly had tried to become better friends with the heir to the Adrestian Empire, but Edelgard had never really warmed to Claude’s company. They had given each other due respect, but not much more than that. 

When Claude thought about her now, he only wished he had gotten to know her better.

Dimitri, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. Upon first meeting him, it was as if someone had willed a storybook prince to become a living man. Claude wouldn’t mind saying that the man was incredibly handsome. As if to add insult to injury, his princeliness was tall and seemed to keep growing by the day. His appearance aside; Dimitri was kind, intelligent, and polite to a fault. He truly was a picture perfect result of good genetics and family titles. 

The leader of the Golden Deer would have dismissed him as any other noble, but Claude knew what Dimitri had gone through. As someone set to become the preeminent duke of the Leicester Alliance, he had made sure that he was well versed in the history of both the Adrestian Empire and the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus. Dimitri’s family had died in the Tragedy of Duscur when he was still a boy.

Once he graduated, Dimitri would surely be crowned the king of the Holy Kingdom. The prince knew that this was his future and attempted to uphold the legacy his father had left him. It was a lot to ask of any young man no matter what sort of life they were born into.

"Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown", isn't that how the saying goes?

Dimitri had always held his head high no matter the circumstance and Claude was the first to appreciate that. What's more, Dimitri was responsive to Claude and had always treated him with the respect of an equal. Claude reasoned that it was due to Duscur that Dimitri didn’t see anyone as an outsider. Truly, the boy king of Faerghus had been one of the only people who made him feel like he actually belonged.

When it came to getting to know the prince on a personal level, the Alliance leader enjoyed the time they spent together. Claude always managed to get a reaction out of Dimitri when he teased him. It was clear that while the blond had been trained well in social situations, his interpersonal skills left something to be desired. Mostly he just didn't know how to handle someone who spoke as freely as his fellow house leader. One innuendo and the blond was sputtering over his words. It was a shame for the flustered prince that Claude found him the most endearing in these moments.

Although Claude would never allow himself romantic relationships in those days, he recognized his schoolboy crush on Dimitri. Had he cared to admit it, there wasn’t a person alive that would have faulted him. However, in those days Claude would have thought it dangerous to share his heart like that with anyone.

Memories like that had hit Claude hard over their first few days back at Garreg Mach. He allowed himself the time to feel and remember before throwing himself fully into being the leader he needed to be. No matter how much he longed for those days they were long past. The present was in need of his full attention so he let them drift away.

Besides, reality finds us whether we're ready or not.

\---

It was a cool and quiet night that seemed rare in the middle of war when reality came to find him.

Claude sighed into the silence of his room while he surveyed the neverending pile of letters that all seemed to require his immediate response. It was time to realize that not everything marked urgent wasn't as life or death as the people writing him made it seem. With his mind made up to end there for the night, he stepped back from his papers and rollied his neck in order to crack it. He had been hunched over papers for hours, and now that he was no longer distracted, his body was letting him know that his posture was not appreciated.

Claude decided he might as well get some rest while he had the chance. Sleep these days was a luxury and he felt like he deserved to partake. He had set himself up in his old room, if only for the fact that he had left so much there when they were forced to flee. Surprisingly, bandits hadn't seen the value in the maps and books strewn across his floor.

The young duke had only removed his coat and ascot when Hilda slowly opened his door without so much as a knock.

This wasn’t uncommon. Hilda was one of his closest friends and there was an open door policy between them. At times she would burst in, seemingly halfway into a conversation she was having with herself. Other nights she would come in so that they could just hold each other in order to find humanity in the inhumanity of war.

Tonight, however, there was a heaviness in the air that followed her through the door. She was uncharacteristically silent as she approached him. 

Still without speaking, Hilda reached out to take Claude's hands in her own. His mind wandered to her calloused hands. She had become so strong since their first days in the academy. His thoughts were interrupted when she choked out a sob and immediately he was thrown back into the present.

"Claude, I've just heard...Dimitri... Dimitri was executed. The kingdom had him beheaded for treason." 

Claude's breathing stopped as he looked into her eyes and fresh tears began to spill onto her pretty cheeks. His own eyes became blank and unfocused as his brain worked to understand the information just shared with him. 

Hilda was his best friend and one of the only people who got to see behind the masks he put on for the rest of the world. She had known Claude was fond of Dimitri and had valued him as someone whose ideals paralleled with his own. More than that, he was Claude's friend. Dimitri had been everyone's kind older brother, but he was the only person of his rank that truly saw the value in Claude's leadership. 

Hilda had come to share the news to a leader who needed to be kept abreast of news that might affect the war, but now she wrapped herself around him as his friend and her strong arms held him there. 

Claude had known logically that there would be losses as it was a war they were fighting, after all. However, not him, not Dimitri. Claude had let him believe that Dimitri was stronger than death.

Claude rested his forehead on Hilda's shoulder as he thought back to the last time he saw Dimitri.

-

Not long after Byleth had fallen and Rhea had disappeared, those who remained in charge called all students to return to their homeland. There had been no arguments - without the Archbishop everyone understood that their place was with their families. The classes would travel back to their countries together before splitting into their own territories.

The attack had changed everything, but Claude had noticed that there had been an obvious change in Dimitri from the moment Edelgard had taken her throne. It was as if the darkness that had been sitting just below the surface had started to seep out through his very pores. The kind prince had become a man possessed.

Dimitri and his Blue Lions had already mounted their horses and were ready to head north when Claude had seen him last. The Golden Deer were about to depart as well, when Marrianne told the house leader that they were two saddles and a harness short. Raphael bolted off to gather supplies by himself, but Claude knew it would be easier if he had some assistance and had rushed to the stables with his friend.

Dimitri had been covered in armor and his classmates were in a formation as if to guard him before they even left school grounds; truly, he had been the very image of a warlord marching into battle. His once bright eyes had been looking into the distance until the future Alliance leader came into his field of vision. Those blue eyes found green and the blond halted to look at Claude. 

"Lead them well, Claude. Know that I'll have her head as quickly as I can manage. Do not let the Alliance be swayed. If we meet again -" Dimitri had paused before saying, the kind light in his eyes returning for just a breath. "Until we meet again." 

It was a parting between two leaders. Even as that darkness consumed Dimitri, the man continued to treat Claude as his equal. Neither of them had any idea what would happen, but they knew much would come to rest on their shoulders. 

"Take care, Dimitri - til we meet again.” 

-

Simple, vague words and an unsuspecting smile was all that Claude could manage at the time. He had honestly believed that they would meet again, had thought that perhaps they would join each other on the battlefield and work together to bring down Edelgard and her Empire. In fact, as soon as he was named the leader of the Leicester Alliance in the midst of turmoil, he had decided that when the time was right and his own army had strength, he would extend the olive branch up north to Dimitri. 

That opportunity would never come to pass. 

In the silence, Hilda offered to stay with him and Claude wordlessly accepted. They dressed down and climbed into his bed, never a word said between them. Sweet Hilda cried quietly for the fallen prince until she fell asleep with her head on her leader's warm chest. Only then did Claude allow himself to weep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot of back and forth with past and present tenses, but we'll be delving into present from this point on. 
> 
> There are liberties taken here, of course, but if there's something glaringly off please let me know.
> 
> I'm the type of actor who loves Shakespeare maybe too much and the moment I realized Claude and the Golden Deer have ties to King Lear, my peanut brain went into overdrive. 
> 
> Opening quote is from "Henry V" (Act 4, Scene 1) 
> 
> If you'd like to follow my ramblings, you can find me on Twitter - @privatelypastel


	2. Try and Forget my Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personal emotions have to be pushed aside for wars to be properly fought and won, but Claude is only human afterall. 
> 
> Yuri is a leader as well and knows the stress the job can carry. He's only too happy to help where he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is drug use in this chapter in the form of wormwood which is the ingredient in absinthe that gives it a potentially hallucinogenic kick. It's consensual use.
> 
> There's YuriClaude in this one.

_"To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day..."_

\---

War gave little time to mourn. One moment spent giving thoughts to what had passed was another moment given to your enemy's advance. 

Claude gave himself only that night to weep, but he knew that Dimitri would haunt his thoughts for days to come - if not for the rest of his life. He had never believed in ghosts in the way they were commonly perceived. To Claude ghosts were just memories that haunted you, asking what you could have done differently to prevent history from happening the way it did. Dimitri would stay an albatross around his neck that no one else would be able to see. 

The only thing Claude could do is push forward and do his best to end this war as carefully and swiftly as he possibly could. He told himself that if he survived all this he would travel north to give his friend a proper funeral. Until then, he would have to safely tuck the man's memory in the back of his mind.

Compartmentalizing was his speciality after all. 

\---

Time marched on like soldiers on the battlefield and it proved once again that it waits for no man. Every movement they made would bring them closer to the end of the war, but if they weren't careful, they would be crawling to their defeat instead.

Everyone did their part to keep morale up and help however they were able to. It was inspiring for Claude to see the way everyone was forging deep bonds between one another. Everyone in the Golden Deer had already been friends to be sure, but it was different now. Their shared experiences created invisible ties between them. 

The tactician in Claude saw those very bonds as being indispensable on the battlefield. There would be less need for verbal communication which gave them an advantage.

The romantic in him knew that it was important that people had a concrete reason they were fighting. It was all well and good to tell them they were fighting oppression and tyranny, but those were large scale and hard for most to envision. Many people needed something more tangible to be their reason to fight. If they had someone by their side, someone physical and real, it made it easier to push through when all else seemed impossible.

\---

After the battle at Ailell, the Alliance army prepared to head back to Garreg Mach. Even though they had been ambushed they made quick work of the opposition thanks to the great Judith of Daphnel. Thanks to her, the Leicester Alliance now had the support and supplies they so desperately needed. Moreover, Claude welcomed both Judith's company and her counsel. The fierce warrior was a pillar in his life and he would spend the rest of his days paying his debts to her, even if she never asked him to.

In addition to Lady Judith and her forces, the Alliance had taken another at the end of the battle. Claude had not expected to see Ashe in the midst of battle ready to fight in the place of his late adoptive father, but when his visage appeared, the duke refused to leave without him. Judith sternly told Claude that he couldn't take pity on everyone they crossed, though she was glad to know that Claude's heart was still in the right place. 

When the moment was right, he asked Lysithea to cast a sleeping spell on the young archer that made his allies think him dead. She performed flawlessly, even going so far as to make it seem like a deadly attack. Claude made a note to thank her with a giant cake when they got back to the monastery. The moment the battle was done Raphael was able to pick the lithe form up from the mess of corpses around him. 

One less life lost was a victory unto itself.

\---

When all was said and done, Claude packed his wyvern, glad that he was at least able to save one life today. He watched with a smile as Raphael set Ashe in a supply cart covered in hay so he wouldn't be jostled around on their return. Lysithea climbed in beside Ashe to guard him, but Claude suspected she was probably worn out herself. He let out a chuckle before he turned his attention on securing his saddle properly. 

"Duke Riegan, you led us well today."

The familiar voice broke through his thoughts and the Alliance leader turned around to find its source. Yuri had mounted a steed and rode up to greet him before the ground troops set off. The underground lord looked as regal as any king even when covered in blood and dirt.

"Please, Yuri, call me Claude. There is too much history between us for titles." He smiled genuinely at the other man. 

The lilac-haired trickster laughed warmly enough at that. 

"Hmm, you may be right, though, that does bring me to my point. Would you mind sparing some time to meet with me? Have your rest first, of course, but perhaps two days after our return? We can meet in our old spot." 

Claude considered the request: Yuri typically had one reason to meet. While he was positive there would be a million other things fighting for his attention, Claude couldn't deny that he needed a little stress relief. He smiled as he hoisted himself on top of his wyvern.

"I think I can make time on the condition you bring that wine you used to make." Claude pet his beast's neck as she stretched her wings and prepared for flight. 

"Oh, to be sure. I might even be able to do better than that." Yuri winked as Claude's beast began to ascend, the beat of her wings drowning out any noise around them. 

_"Good,"_ Claude thought. _"Distract me from him, Yuri. Stop my traitorous heart from yearning for the dead."_

With that, Claude took off to guard his troops march from high above. 

\---

The journey back was thankfully uneventful. They reached Garreg Mach in good time and once Claude landed, Byleth reported that Ashe had woken and wasn't hostile. Furthermore, the adopted son of Lonato had agreed to stay with them. Claude figured as much would happen, but he was happy to hear it nonetheless. Ashe's kind nature reminded the duke of Ignatz and so it was requested that the quiet artist help him settle.

Their losses were counted and the priests of the monastery buried the dead the troops were able to bring back. Claude had made a vow that as long as they were able, every fallen soldier was to be given a proper burial within view of the monastery walls. Duke Riegan wanted everyone to remember the sacrifice that the dead had made in order to bring peace.

History might forget them, but Claude never would.

\---

Two days passed quickly with the amount of work that Claude had given himself. Three times he considered cancelling on Yuri, but knew he would be made to regret it if he did. With a sigh of defeat, he stopped where he was able to and went to clean himself properly. It wouldn't do to let Yuri see him as stressed as he really was.

Once thoroughly bathed, Claude sprinkled sandalwood oil on his wrists as he knew it was a scent that Yuri was fond of. He honestly hoped it would make up for his tardiness. The tireless Alliance leader made his way to the greenhouse which had long since become their rendezvous spot. In their academy days, Yuri had discovered that it was particularly easy to break into after hours. There was a certain romance to being surrounded by plants. 

Now that Claude had keys to every locked door on the grounds he hardly needed to break in anywhere. Being in charge almost took the fun out of scandalous hookups.

When the duke opened the door he was not surprised to find that Yuri was already there. From the looks of the place he likely broke in right after the groundskeeper had locked the doors for the night. There was a mound of rugs and blankets as well as carefully placed candles along the floor at a safe distance. The underground leader knew how to set a mood. 

"Ah, Claude. I was afraid I might have to go and snatch you away from the mountain of papers on your desk." Yuri looked up from the tomato plant he had taken to pruning. 

The leader of the Ashen Wolves was dressed in a floor length tunic with long sleeves and a high collar. Even though the design was simplistic, Yuri managed to look absolutely stunning. The soft fabric matched his eyes somehow and Claude felt woefully underdressed. He was clad in a pair of tan riding pants, tall boots, and a white linen shirt he often wore under his dress vest. 

"Stop worrying, you look as tantalizing as ever. Those trousers are doing wonders for your ass." Yuri seemed to call out his very thoughts. "Now come here so I can greet you properly." 

"There are some things in this world that I find to be a reliable constant and your mouth is definitely one of them." Claude locked the door behind him before making his way to his confidante. 

They were never lovers, not really. As soon as they started meeting up they agreed that a relationship would be a horrible idea. They both dealt in schemes and secrets so there would never be true peace between them. Instead, they used nights like this to share in each other's bodies. They let their defenses fall for a few hours before they had to rebuild them in the morning. 

As soon as Claude was close enough to touch, Yuri pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. No, they weren't meant to be forever, but nights like this they were able to just be together in the moment. That was good enough. 

"Before we get carried away," Yuri pulled away (but dove in for another kiss before fully separating), "Come sit with me and have some of the wine I made. I brought a snack plate as well because I know you well enough to know you haven't eaten yet." 

"Aww, you sweet thing. You remember all my interesting quirks," Claude replied before pulling out a small rug to sit on. "Although, I must say, I do hope the wine is as strong as last time."

"Hm, stronger, perhaps. I've become better with the recipes, or so I'm told." Yuri poured a glass and watched the other man's face closely as he took a sip.

"Whoa, that's really interesting. It's sweet and bitter simultaneously," Claude commented cheerily before taking another sip. "I don't know if that's the right terminology. I'm a wine simpleton if I'm honest." 

"No, no, that's actually a perfect description. See, I started using a bit of wormwood. It's a delicate process. Over do it and it's poisonous, a little too much and you're having visions like a mad soothsayer, but if you find the correct amount… Well, it relaxes the mind and body nicely. I've been experimenting with more complementary fruits to balance the flavor." Yuri was obviously proud of himself and he wasn't trying to hide it. 

"You're a genius, Yura." Claude used the diminutive of his name affectionately. "You didn't need to try this hard to get me into bed though." He winked before taking another drink of the fermented concoction to show his appreciation. 

Yuri tutted while he crawled behind Claude and began to massage his shoulders. 

"I know you well, Claude, and I know you don't know how to let yourself relax. I figured that I'd help how I could. Drink it and eat the snacks I brought, or I'll take it as a personal offense." 

There was no way he could argue with that so Claude melted into the massage while he ate and drank. Truly, it was nice to be taken care of every once in a while. The duke drank his glass and then another and it wasn't long at all before he could feel the wormwood work through his system. Claude felt a cloud of relaxation travel throughout his body; the kind of feeling he got when he was the right amount of high. The wine had made him warm and pliant in Yuri's skilled hands. 

When he found he could no longer concentrate on the plate of food in front of him, Claude slowly turned around to still the other man's talented hands. 

"I think that you've relaxed me well enough, Yura." Claude said with a deep, and quiet voice.

Yuri smiled as he released Claude's shoulders. Without a word, he moved slowly and purposefully to pull Claude's shirt from where it was tucked into those wonderful riding pants. The archer helped by pulling the offending garment over his head. Painted lips broke into a smirk as Yuri ran his hands over the newly exposed skin. 

In the time since they had last been together, Claude's chest had become broader and his jaw wider. While the Alliance leader hadn't gained any height, he had filled out in the best possible ways. Archers didn't need muscle mass, but strong arms were key. Claude's biceps were the right size for his craft and his pecs had grown with the use of his arms. The wyvern riders thighs and backside had thickened up as well from what Yuri could see. 

"Look at you, Claude. You were so cute and lithe the last we met and now you're a man. How lucky for me." Yuri dipped down to latch onto one of his partner's nipples. Without warning he gently bit down. 

"Ah! What about you, Yura? You're ethereal. I almost don't feel worthy." Claude huffed through his nose as Yuri started to lick over the place where his teeth had been. 

"Then, we are at an impasse. I'm afraid we are both too lovely. I suppose I have no choice but to cease." Yuri straightened his posture before reaching out with both hands to pinch the other man's nipples. 

Claude arched his back and moaned. He knew the trickster was ready to go as well, so his bluff had no bite behind it. The Alliance leader wanted - no, needed - the distraction. He was stressed from the war, but Dimitri had been lurking behind his every thought. Claude had tried to lay him to rest, but the prince had clawed his way out of the grave to occupy the duke's mind.

"Ah, Yura, would that we could stop it. We both know our minds are no longer leading this advance, but our wretched bodies have taken command. In this particular matter, I yield to you." Claude purred as he reached under Yuri's tunic. His hand crept up a soft thigh to find what he was looking for.

The Abyss leader was cool and collected as the man underneath him explored his body. While his cock began to show its interest Yuri himself remained a blank slate. He pinched the dark nipples again to get a mewl out of his partner. 

"As well you should. You're wise to give up when you find yourself outmatched. You'll live to see another day in any case." 

The two were equals as far as their intelligence was concerned and that's what intrigued Yuri the most. Claude was a leader through and through, but so was Yuri. Their physical strengths were different as the Ashen Wolf relied on swords and magic, but outside of that it was astounding how much the two seemed to have in common. 

Yuri smiled wickedly at the man beneath him as his obvious interest grew in Claude's practiced hand. The Abyss leader took the opportunity to pull his tunic off himself before bending down to unbutton Claude's tight fitting trousers. He was pleased that there were no small clothes to be seen and his partner was hard just from touches. 

"Let us get these clothes the rest of the way off so I can see the rest of you." Yuri sat back on his knees while the other man worked his boots and pants off. 

Now that they were both naked it was easier to appreciate the changes in each other's bodies. Claude ran his hands on Yuri's abs, while Yuri dug his nails into Claude's muscular thighs. Fingers danced over flesh like they were brand new lovers. It had been five years since they had last seen each other so while the territory was familiar, there were new places to explore. 

With the same wicked smile, Yuri brought Claude to his knees as well so he could grab onto the meat of the other's backside. The lilac-haired man gave a very satisfied grunt.

"I might have been doing squats - but I swear it was just to give me extra padding. Sitting on a saddle is painful if you have nothing back there." Claude chuckled as he chased Yuri's mouth for a kiss. 

In this position their cocks were bumping against each other and their combined precum began to ease the friction. The Abyss leader broke the kiss to stick three fingers into Claude's open mouth. Dutifully, the archer began to suck and pushed up more saliva than was necessary. Another enjoyable little side effect of the wormwood.

"Hm, I'm sure that's true. It doesn't hurt for all the riding you do - saddle or not." Yuri cooed out as he stuck his fingers deeper, quickly finding the flesh that indicated he was hitting the back of the throat. 

Claude miraculously had no trace of a gag reflex. Yuri wasn't sure if it was natural or if he had learned to control it so he could swallow his own poisons. Either way, it was delightful that the Alliance leader liked to go down on him because otherwise it would have been a wasted talent. 

Yuri wasn't here with the intention of getting his dick sucked tonight, though, as sad as that seemed. He's had it sucked by Claude a number of times and it was a treat, but tonight he wanted to take care of the duke. He deserved it after a victory well won, after all. So, Yuri removed his spit covered fingers and lowered his hand down so his hand could encircle both their cocks. Claude had barely a second to catch his breath before he let out a soft gasp at the wet touch.

"Claude, you are incredible, I hope you know that. When I saw you leading the troops, I swear I was hard right there." Yuri praised his partner as his friend had reached for a small vial of oil that he had kept on a chain. "I don't have the patience to fuck you right now, but I want to use my fingers on you. Is that alright, love?" 

The trickster's voice was coming out in a growl and Claude felt himself go weak in his knees. He fought to keep himself up while he nodded vigorously. Not wanting to have nothing to offer in return, he lent a hand to the effort of jacking off two cocks at once. He watched as Yuri skillfully opened the vial with one hand and coated two of his fingers. Once satisfied, the underground leader reached down and behind Claude's sack to circle the opening there. 

Yuri was unsurprised to find the muscle there already a bit lax. The miracles of wormwood gave him this gift and in thanks, he pushed two fingers in gently with only a bit of resistance. Yuri cooed sweetly as Claude's pretty green eyes widened considerably. It was clear the archer hadn't expected it to be so easy. 

"I know. It's wonderful, isn't it? One of the many benefits of total relaxation." 

They were positioned awkwardly, but they were making it work. Yuri was hunched over slightly so he could properly have his fingers in Claude's hole without cramping up immediately. For his part, Claude spread his knees apart slightly so there would be more room to work, but not so much so that it would further mess with the angle Yuri was working with. Both of their hands worked together on the hot flesh of their cocks and as long as that happened the rest of the discomfort endured hardly mattered.

Once it seemed like a proper amount of time had passed for Claude to adjust to the intrusion, Yuri began to move his fingers. He didn't pull back too far since his goal was to stimulate the nerves there. Claude had been attempting to kiss Yuri when he felt the sudden movement below. The kiss was abandoned for little pleading noises instead. 

It was obvious that neither of them were going to last much longer. Such was the curse of being apart for so long, though, and Yuri had anticipated as much when they began. He shifted his wrists to find that spot within Claude that would drive him absolutely wild. As his fingers pressed down, the trickster sucked a mark in the crook of his partner's neck. He could feel Claude's entire body tighten up just before he was cumming over both of their hands and onto Yuri's abdomen with a cry.

Even in this bliss-addled state Claude was nothing if not a considerate bedmate. He carefully shifted so the fingers slipped from him with ease before he bent over and swallowed Yuri's cock all the way down in one go. Claude's shaking hands gripped pale hips to encourage the man to use his face how he would. Yuri took hints well and bracing himself on the archer's muscular shoulders he thrust his hips at a fairly brutal pace. 

Watching Claude go to town while his own cum was still warm on his skin brought Yuri to completion rather quickly. It was only a minute before the lilac haired man came down the warm throat with a grunt. His hips slowed to a stop and after making sure his release was fully done, Claude slid off the softing member and crawled up Yuri's body. 

Once back Claude was back on his knees, Yuri shifted his legs so they could fall back on the soft mound of blankets he had arranged. For a moment they stayed that way attempting to catch their breath, but eventually Yuri grabbed for a towel and a water skin. He set to work cleaning them off and humming in satisfaction.

It has been a long time, but it seemed like their bodies remembered each other. Claude was sensitive in the same places he had always been and Yuri was almost too pleased to see it. There had been times he wished he could pursue the duke romantically, but it was simply not meant to be. Knowing what made him click and turned him on would have to be enough. 

The smile on Yuri's face seemed to be stuck until he lifted Claude's face to clean around his swollen lips. Instead of the blissed out look he had come to know, the duke's eyes were glassy and his face was blank. 

"Claude, did I hurt you?" Yuri's own eyes widened in alarm as he gently cradled the duke's face. 

"N-no, Yura, you were great - amazing even. I know it looks bad, but I promise this is all me." Claude's accompanied with an uneasy smile. 

Yuri was incredible, he always was, but once Claude had come back down to earth, however, he had felt a sickness wash over him. His mind was suddenly filled with thoughts of Dimitri. Claude's mind supplied images of the prince's body cold and rotting for all to see. Questions about Dimitri's final moments shot through his mind in rapid fire.

Was his head on a pike or had they buried him in an unmarked grave? Had anyone been there for him in his final moments? Did no one speak up against this needless act? 

The thoughts came over him and they wouldn't stop. It was as if Dimitri was reaching out with a rotting hand and stuck his bony fingers deep into Claude's skull. He had wanted the distraction, but he saw now that it was a cruelty to think he deserved it when Dimitri's body sat alone somewhere. 

Claude's thoughts were disrupted as gentle thumbs brushed over his cheeks. His eyes focused back on Yuri as if he had just been miles away and thrown back to the other man's arms. 

"Is it Dimitri who has occupied that mind of yours?" 

The calm question cut through the fog of his mind so abruptly that Claude could do nothing but stare. 

"Hilda told me before we marched for the Valley of Torment. She thought I deserved to know since he aided in the liberation of the Abyss." Yuri answered the unasked question with a quiet voice. 

It was as if a dam broke in Claude's mind. The emotions he kept behind walls were rushing out all at once. All the things he couldn't tell Hilda bubbled up like bile in his throat. Claude was not used to being emotionally vulnerable, but in this moment he couldn't stop himself. 

"I can't… I don't understand how he's dead. Who saw that kind man and decided he deserved to die? I know it's war, but I can't take it, Yuri. I don't deserve to allow myself to be indulgent while his body grows cold. Why should I have happiness while he rots alone?" Claude suddenly couldn't recognize his own voice and he felt like he had forgotten how to breath.

In a matter of seconds, Yuri sat the two of them up and sat Claude in his lap. The Ashen Wolf held the man tight to him and rubbed his back as it expanded and contracted rapidly. Yuri knew a panic attack when he saw one and wanted to guide his Deer through it. 

No words were spoken in the moment as Claude fought to get his breathing back to normal. He couldn't remember the last time something like this had happened. Cool, level headed Claude was the king of compartmentalizing. He was the master tactician who only let himself cry when no one else was around to see it - least someone think he had a weakness. 

In the presence of Yuri his subconscious must have felt safe enough to let out a small part of what he had pushed deep down. 

"Yura…" Claude said as his breathing evened out. "Please forgive me, my friend. I live for these moments we spend together, but - It's as if I've taken to wearing Dimitri's memory as some kins of thorny crown. I try not to dwell on it, but the moment I can't be distracted those thorns pierce through. You know what a good person he was. He just - he doesn't deserve his story to have ended like this." 

The hand on Claude's back continued to run small circles as the confession spilled from his lips. Yuri quietly listened and when Claude had been silent for a moment, he shifted back so he could look at the other man. 

"I did not take it as a personal affront, I only worried that I had hurt you. I believe I pushed this on you too soon and you needed more time to grieve," Yuri held up a finger as Claude began a rebuttal. 

"No, it's true. I wanted you to myself, if just for a time, because I have something to tell you. I know how your mind works and I knew if I told you from the get go you wouldn't have been here with me in the moment. Please accept my apologies." 

There was no need for an apology. Yuri was human too and he had wanted for them to have time together. Words didn't seem sufficient so instead Claude leaned forward and kissed Yuri softly. It was chaste after all they had done, but that was the point. It was an unspoken acceptance. Pleased, Yuri kissed back and stayed there to breath Claude in. When he withdrew his lips, the underground lord cradled the duke's face in his hands. 

"Claude, what if I were to tell you that Dimitri might still live?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's opening quote is from "Macbeth" (Act 5, Scene 5). 
> 
> I hope you all don't mind the side Yuri action. When I played the Cindered Ash route I couldn't help but think that Claude and Yuri would get on famously.
> 
> Follow me @privatelypastel on Twitter for absolute nonsense.


	3. Where you will Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life is often full of too much to do and too little time to do it all. If Dimitri's life hangs in the balance, Claude will make the time.
> 
> He can get by with a little help from his friends.

" _The web of our life is of a mingled yarn, good and ill together."_

\---

There are moments where time really does stand still. It doesn't happen like stories might describe with the world seemingly goes silent and heaven's light shines down. Instead, our brains just seem to know when a particular occasion must become a vivid memory that we must hang onto for the rest of our lives. There's a spike of adrenaline through our bodies and our minds paint a picture that we might keep that moment forever. 

Time did stop for Claude when Yuri spoke those words; his heart pounded in his chest and epinephrine shot through his system like hot liquor. The tactician had always guarded his heart and made it a point to never get his hopes up - he had been disappointed too many times before. Despite all that he couldn't stop himself from clinging on to the idea that Dimitri might be alive. 

"What do you mean, Yuri?" Claude's mouth felt impossibly dry as he spoke. 

"I mean that when Hilda told me he was gone I refused to accept it. I don't believe she lied, but I did believe that there are those who want us to think Dimitri is dead." As Yuri spoke he shifted both of their bodies so they could lay face to face. 

"I knew that you had too much on your plate and too little resources to expend on a mission that might not yield any results. However, I know many people in Abyss who happen to trade in information so I sent a scout to the northern kingdom."

Claude was waiting with baited breath. Yuri had gone above and beyond as he so often did. If there was any justice in this world the lilac haired man would be running Fódlan itself, but Claude also knew that his friend hardly wanted that.

"According to his report the execution apparently happened a few years ago, but the news is just reaching the Alliance army. I feel that was done on purpose since you've begun to make headway in this war; they want to scare you. This report came from a knight who was to bear witness to the deed. The prince was to be executed for the murder of his uncle and regent. However, at the last moment a man from Duscur appeared and saved his highness from death."

"Dedue!" Claude gasped like a child listening to a fairy tale.

"Yes, I believe so. Dimitri escaped with his life, but the powers that be still declared him dead because there were so few that could contest it. Everyone who would have been able to had been paid to keep their silence. Money always talks, though. The prince had little left to his name and ran for the woods after his rescue - easy enough to assume he'd die out there on his own." Yuri paused to brush a hair from Claude's face. 

"I believe it was that sorceress, Cornelia, who was the mastermind of this particular plot. With the regent and Dimitri out of the way she could easily assume control for herself or for Imperial forces. It seems to me that she's sold the Holy Kingdom to the Adrestian Empire for her own benefit." 

Claude's eyes widened considerably at that statement. From what he knew about the mage, she had been loyal to the royal family and was able to save the kingdom from a plague many years back. Reports from after the end of the epidemic said there seemed to be an odd shift in her personality and demeanor. It was entirely plausible that her new found power had corrupted her at the time and she had been waiting for the opportune time to strike.

"Personally, I don't believe the prince's story ended there. As of recently there have been rumors of a beast roaming the northern woods; something too strong to be considered human. Whatever, or whoever, this monster is supposedly kills any Imperial soldier that approaches the territory."

There was silence around them as Yuri concluded his report. Nothing happened for minutes on end as Claude processed the information. His mind was reeling. Dimitri was alive, his body still warm - there was hope yet. 

"Yuri, I say this to you because you're the only one I trust to hear it - I have to go find him. If I can't help one man I don't deserve to be a leader, anyways." Claude's mind was working at a fevered pitch. "If not just for me, for the Alliance as well. If Dimitri lives, we could gather the people who still believe in him. We'd gain support without having to force the armies into battle. "

Yuri smiled at Claude and planted a kiss on the other man's forehead. 

"You know I wouldn't judge you even if you went for your own sake. I've always told you that you have a good heart, Claude. I am sorry that I couldn't tell you sooner, truly, my spy returned when we got back from Ailell. I knew he was coming, but I don't trust that anything written down won't be read. I had to be sure before I came to you." 

Claude shook his head with a smile. Yuri had done this because he might have felt like he owed Dimitri a debt, but it was clear the leader of the Ashen Wolves had also done it for Claude himself as well. 

"No, Yura, you don't ever have to apologize to me. You've done something I can never thank you enough for. I won't forget it." Claude brought his face up and kissed the lilac-haired man passionately. 

The list of those he owed debts to continued to grow. 

"As soon as I can, I'll head north. I think it's best I go myself." Claude tried to choose his next words carefully. "If anything happens to me, please don't blame him. Instead I'll leave a letter with you that will make it seem like Cornelia captured me."

It was clear from the look on his face that it hurt Yuri to hear that Claude was already planning for his death, but if anyone understood, it was certainly the lord of the underground. The two had grown up having to fight for their very lives so the concept of death had never been a foreign one. 

"If it does come to that I'm going to leave this fight in the hands of Byleth, and Lorenz, and yourself. Judith will continue to help you and Lorenz will secure the rest of the Alliance. Even if the nobles of Leicester aren't sure how they feel about me, I'm sure it will anger them into action if an Imperial puppet has seemingly struck out against them by killing their sovereign duke. It would hurt their pride, at the very least." 

The amount of planning that happened in the span of mere minutes would have been astounding if it came from anyone else, but this was coming from Claude. Anyone who knew him knew that his mind worked a mile a minute, especially when he was enthusiastic about something. Once he set his mind to something there was little to be done to stop him. 

"I'll leave in three days time. I need to speak to a few people,get the letter written, and go over any details you can give me. However, for the moment," Claude brought himself back to the present by leaning in to close the gap between Yuri and himself. "There's someone I'd like to spend the rest of the night thanking." 

"Oh, Is that so? Well, don't let me stop you." Yuri ran his fingers through Claude's hair with a devious smirk on his face. 

After all, Claude wanted Yuri to know how grateful he truly was.

\---

The next morning Claude was a mix of refreshed and utterly exhausted. He still had at least a few years of all-nighters left in him, but not many. It was worth it, however, for the knowledge he gained and the time he spent with Yuri. The pair parted in the morning and went back to their individual rooms so they might at least look presentable for the day. 

After breakfast the Alliance duke began the task of delegating duties to be done while he was gone. The war would have to continue in his absence and the more prepared they were the better. Not only that, they also were getting ready to take the Myrddin Bridge. Claude knew it would be risky to go now, but the longer he waited, the longer Dimitri would have to be alone. 

Byleth was entrusted with overseeing what needed to be done. Claude convinced them that he was drowning in work and desperately needed help. That much was entirely true, it was just a different kind of work. He gave Lorenz some tasks as well, mostly in the realm of supply check-lists. Marianne got all the animal related jobs and Raphael was put in charge of anything that needed to be rebuilt. 

Finally when everything else was properly taken care of, Claude grabbed some cake from the dining hall and set off to find Lysithea. She was in the library (not surprising) and as soon as she saw him her eyes narrowed in suspicion at the treat he was carrying. 

"Claude, what a surprise. What do you need?" She all but hissed as he approached.

His little spitfire was too wise for her own good. 

"Ooh, ouch, Ly. You wound me. I can't bring cake to the most elegant, beautiful, and grown-up woman I know?" Claude held up the cake as if to shield himself. 

"I'm grown up now? Don't do that Claude, it's worse than calling me '"short stack" when you say it like that." Lysithea spat, but she was blushing all the same. 

"Fine, fine. I came to trade cake for a favor," Claude sighed dramatically. "You could learn a little tact from yours truly, but I do love your hostility." 

The Alliance leader cleared a spot on the closest table and set out the pastry with two forks. He wasn't particularly into sweets, but he wanted to actually spend time with Lysithea as they spoke. She was growing up in front of his eyes, and cliches aside, she was like the little sister he never had. 

As she tucked her skirt under herself and sat down, Claude couldn't help but think about the fact that if things were different she'd probably be a scholar. A professor or a researcher in the Alliance that all the young girls would look up to. He would make sure to give her that life, or whatever life she wanted, when this was over. 

"Since you're not a fan of small talk, which I respect, I'll jump right to it. I'd like you to teach me the sleeping spell you used on Ashe, if you could. I swear on all the Golden Deer, including you, it's not for anything nefarious. It's so if we run into any more of our friends and you're preoccupied, I can help them too." 

Claude had carefully planned what he was going to say. Every good lie is built on truth. If Dimitri was as hostile as Yuri had imagined, there was a strong chance he'd have to resort to using something to take the prince out. He had considered using a tranquilizing potion on the tip of an arrow, but using a weapon against anyone who wasn't mentally well wasn't a good idea - not even taking Dimitri's inhuman strength into consideration. A spell only required thought and speech which Claude was good at anyways. 

"Claude, I say this out of respect, but you do know magic is not your strength, right?" Lysithea raised a brow at him, obviously surprised by the request. 

"I know, I know, Ly, but you're a great teacher! That's why I came to you. Buttering up aside, you really are the smartest person I know so I figured if anyone could teach me, it's you." Claude said earnestly before taking a bite. 

Lysithea sat there for a moment clearly considering the request. He wasn't positive what her past was like, but he knew she had a bleeding heart to match his own. Truthfully she was wise beyond her years and more intelligent than most adults he had ever met. 

"Fine, but we're going to need a few things, namely: a few frogs, a stray cat, some tea, and of course, more cake!" She smiled widely around the fork in her mouth. 

Claude would fight a thousand battles single-handedly to keep that smile on her face.

\---

It took the rest of the afternoon and the better part of the evening for Claude to get the spell down. Luckily for all involved, the animals were for practice only and left the class unharmed. They were released back into the wild after the session was done. 

This type of spell was different from what mages were taught in the monastery. Lysithea had taught herself from a book on a totally different school of magic on her own time. It wasn't something most people would ever have the chance to learn. 

She was proud of herself for being able to successfully teach this spell to someone so in the end it was rewarding for both parties involved. Lysithea left renewed and Claude left feeling more confident in his plan. Now all that was left was writing his letter that Yuri would carry just in case the worst happened. He would also write a will of sorts that would hand over the control of the Alliance and army to his trusted friends. 

Claude rolled his shoulders as he made his way back to his room. The stars were starting to appear as the sun was setting over the monastery. He paused to take in the painted sky and how beautiful it was. The light cast heavy shadows on the buildings and made everything seem just a bit surreal. Once he left to fly north it was entirely possible that he would never see this sight again.

It wasn't as if he wanted to die, but he felt like he had been planning a will in his head for most of his life. Life gives and it takes. Claude knew that leaving on his own was a gamble in itself; there was a chance an Imperial scout would see him and shoot him down before he even made it to the Holy Kingdom. If not that, perhaps Dimitri really had lost his sanity and would kill his former friend on sight. 

Everything in life was uncertain and Claude wouldn't let himself get caught up in the "what-ifs" any longer. As a child he often wondered how it would have been different if both parents had been from Fódlan or he was entirely Almyran. In the end, he was who he was and no amount of speculation would change what already was.. 

His personal feelings aside, if Dimitri lived it would be a game changer. It would scare the Empire and it would be a symbol of hope for the Holy Kingdom. There would be a reason for those still loyal to the royal family to join the fight.

Though if Dimitri living didn't mean a thing to the rest of the world it would mean the world to Claude. Yes, he had strong feelings for the man, but it wasn't as if he expected those feelings to be returned. He wasn't doing this so Dimitri would fall in love with him. Claude did this because there was someone who showed him kindness when so many people never gave him a second glance. Someone who had lived through hell and still managed to smile at others. That someone was alone and scared under whatever beast he had supposedly become. 

Claude sighed wearily as he surveyed the grounds of Garreg Mach. He was tired and not just physically anymore. The stars were twinkling in the sky and the last light of day dipped beyond the horizon. If all things must end, he might as well go out doing something for himself. Collecting those thoughts he made his way back to his room to write out what would possibly be his last communications. 

As long as Dimitri had a chance it would be worth it. 

\---

The following day came as all the others before had. The sun was shining through Claude's window and brought him back to the world of the living. With a groan he roused himself and looked at the pile of letters he finished late last night knowing they were the cause of his lack of peaceful slumber. 

Admittedly, he wrote more than he had originally intended. There was the letter he'd leave with Yuri and there was his will. After he finished those, it didn't seem sufficient so he drafted yet another letter that would serve as a fake call to action.

Claude had written this letter in a scrawl different from his own. He planned to drop that one in the messenger's bag so it could be delivered to him with the rest of his mail. It was a falsified offer of supplies from a small town on the border of the Alliance and the Holy Kingdom. It was a simple lie that could reasonably draw him away with little suspicion. 

There was another letter that was personally written for Yuri which offered instructions on how to handle things in case he did not return. Claude first told him where his will would be in his room so there would be no cause for in-fighting. Further down, he thanked Yuri and wrote that if there was such a thing as an afterlife he couldn't wait until they ruled it together. Finally, the postscript asked that the parchment be burnt after reading - the duke would leave no loose ends so his friend would not be pinned with theories of conspiracy.

His will also contained separate notes for all his friends, assuring them that they were on his mind until the end. It was emotionally draining, yet cathartic at the same time. It felt necessary to let them know how precious they really were. Besides, if this mission wasn't the one to do him in, who knew how many more chances he would have to write his feelings down. 

All that was to be done now was to plant the fake letter to set the plan in motion. He would find the messenger's bag and then spend as much time as possible with those people he treasured most. 

\---

It was lunchtime when the letter made its way back to him. There were a few other notes he read first: mostly updates from spies around the borders to the Empire and a few near the bridge of Myrddin. The plan to take the crucial landmark was well underway and now it was up to the distraction of the noble house Gloucester and the true test of Lorenz and his character. Claude had to have faith that his friend would prove himself a true leader.

The last letter was the plant and Claude took his time to rescan the words he had written the night before. The plan was to make himself believe the lie he was telling; it would make it easier to convince the others if there was conviction in his voice. 

"Ah, some good news, finally. A small town just northwest of Daphnel would like to offer their assistance in the war effort. They heard of Judith joining us and they have supplies and a small donation to contribute." Claude set the letter down to look at his friends. 

"Oh really? That's excellent!" Ignatz exclaimed with an encouraging smile. 

"Marvelous news! We should have some soldiers we could send at once. It seems our cause is gaining traction in the Alliance after all." Lorenz tucked his hair behind his ear as he spoke to Claude.

"Hm, we do have the manpower now, but I think," Claude paused to look at the letter again. "I think I'll take care of this. We have some time before we set off to the bridge and I think it would mean more if I personally thanked them. They're a small village and I want them to know what their support means." 

"Claude, are you sure that's wise? You're the face of the entire Alliance. A few soldiers can make the trip without much fuss." Leonie offered before cutting into her fish. 

"Honestly, I would much feel better if we had all hands on deck here. We have an important battle coming up and I would rather the troops prepare themselves for that. It doesn't sound like the village has much to offer so myself and a wyvern should be able to handle everything." Claude wiped around the corners of his mouth with the napkin. 

Not a single member of their army was as apt at handling wyverns as Duke Riegan and everyone knew that. A dragon would be the safest and fastest method of transportation as well. Besides that, there were few people that were as prepared for the upcoming mission as Claude was. His Golden Deer seemed to be mulling this over as a silence had fallen over the table. He could tell they were scrambling to find an argument. 

Thankfully, it was Byleth who spoke first. They cleared their throat after staring blankly at the food stabbed onto their fork. 

"I think Claude is right. No one is better suited for the task than he is. If I were a villager in a small town in the Alliance, I think it would mean a lot to see the sovereign duke come to thank my town personally." 

Those words had everyone humming in agreement, even pragmatic Leonie. Judith had decided to eat with them today and she seemed to consider Byleth's words carefully as she stared Claude down. 

"Hm, very well. I suppose we have to trust you're doing what you think is best, boy. I'll make sure the soldiers aren't lazing around in your absence. The villages near Daphnel are mostly logging towns, so you shouldn't have to worry about running into people who side with the Empire. Just make sure you take plenty of arrows and keep your wits about you." Judith declared before getting back to her plate. 

Those words seemed to satisfy everyone and they all nodded in agreement. Claude felt the tension leave him as his plan was accepted. Judith and Byleth's words carried enough weight that once they were on board there was little more to be said. 

"I'll plan on leaving in the morning before sunrise. I'll have everything packed and ready before I turn in for the night. I'll make sure the people have our thanks." Claude smiled and sipped from his wine glass at that. 

"I'll pray to the goddess for your swift return, Claude." Marianne said sweetly as everyone returned to their meals 

\---

True to his word, Claude gathered everything after dinner and went to bed early. When he awoke the next morning it was still pitch black outside. After making sure he had everything, he made his way to the space outside of the sauna to meet Yuri. The letters he had written had to make their way into the underground leader's hands before he could leave with peace of mind. 

The world was quiet save for the sound of his boots hitting stone as he walked. Most of the guards were stationed at entrances which left this area empty with the exception of the odd stray cat. True to his word, Yuri was seated on the well right at the top of the stairs waiting for Claude. There was a sad smile gracing the pale visage as he greeted his friend. Neither of them knew what was to come. Once Claude was close enough Yuri embraced him in a tight hug. 

"If I don't return within two week's time, put the sealed letter in the messenger's bag. If I'm only delayed, but still alive, I'll write to you as quickly as possible." Claude murmured quietly although none were around to hear it. "The other letter is for you. Read it when you get back to Abyss." 

"Of course, but do try to return in one piece. Most of those military nitwits don't like me and I really don't want to lead them unless I absolutely must." Yuri smiled as he took the rolled letters. He gave his friend a peck on the cheek before hugging him once again. 

"If you find him, bring him to the Abyss. I'll have a room set up where we can keep him safe and out of the public eye. There's an entrance to the Abyss near the pond's drainage point at the foot of the hill." 

"Thank you, Yura. You're a king among men. I'll bring him back - the north isn't ready for me!" Claude reassured the both of them. He squeezed his friend's hand one last time before taking off to the stables. 

The morning mist was rolling over the cold stone pathways as he walked. It was chilly enough that he could see his breath and Claude had to remind himself it would be colder where he was headed. He didn't do all that well in snowy terrain and he couldn't say he looked forward to that aspect of the trip.

Wyverns weren't great with cold weather either, but he knew his girl was stronger than most and trusted Claude with blind faith. 

Once he reached the stables he went straight to his wyvern's pin. As he opened the door Claude couldn't help but chuckle as she opened her eyes and gave a grumpy grunt. He knew it was far too early and too cold for her liking and so he presented a hare from the kitchen as a bribe. That woke her up well enough and she gobbled down her gift in one bite. After that peace offering she was content to let Claude saddle and bridle her. 

"Alright Mistress Quickly, I know it's ungodly early, but we have a very important mission today." The sovereign duke cooed at her as he led her outside into the dark of the pre-dawn morning. 

With a sure step Claude mounted the wyvern silently. The saddle bags were given a once over to make sure they were securely fastened. Once the final inspection was made, he wrapped his cloak tightly around his shoulders to shield himself from the wind that came with traveling at such heights. Feeling as ready as he could ever be Claude gently nudged his mount's sides with his heels. The serpentine dragon stretched out and gave her master a reassuring chirp. Slowly she began to flap her wings causing dust to billow out beneath them. A few more beats and they were climbing up above the walls of the monastery and into the open sky.

As they ascended, the first crack of dawn spilled across the eastern sky and cast an ethereal light on the old stone of the towering cathedral. Claude's trusted wyvern did a cursory lap before he pulled the reins to instruct her where they needed to travel. In a lazy movement she leaned to follow his lead and began to carry them north into territory unknown.

"Goddess, if there's any chance you're actually real, let Dimitri be alive still." Claude whispered to the wind as they set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening quote of this chapter comes from "All's Well that Ends Well" (Act 4, Scene 3)
> 
> I did sneak a second Shakespearean reference in there, but it's a little more subtle.
> 
> Obviously we're now diverging from the gameplay, but all key battles will still take place. While Byleth is running around exploring the monastery and running drills, Claude is riding off to find Dimitri who will make his grand appearance next chapter.
> 
> Follow me on the bird app - @privatelypastel


	4. I Would Wager All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude could have done with a bit more time to prepare, but he has nothing to be afraid of. 
> 
> Afterall,
> 
> The woods are just trees, the trees are just wood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight gore (?) Warning. 
> 
> Lots of solo Claude story building in this chapter.
> 
> And a physical use of a metaphor.

_"Our doubts are traitors_  
_And make us lose the good we oft might win_  
_By fearing to attempt.”_

\---

To its credit, Fódlan was a vast and beautiful land. The variety of terrain made the world look like a patchwork quilt to Claude as he soared above. There were grasslands that met dense forests, which in turn, gave way to grey mountains. Every so often a village or town would dot the landscape (though he tried to avoid those) and then it was back to nothing except nature for miles.

Claude rode for a full day admiring the difference in geography before he knew he needed to find somewhere to make camp. His wyvern's chirps were telling him that she was getting tired and he could hardly blame her. They had flown so far that they were already in Kingdom territory, which was further than he predicted they would get on day one. His dragon was as stubborn and motivated as he was, it seemed.

As much as Claude would dearly love to find an inn and stable to comfortably rest his weary bones, he knew that it would be too much of a gamble. Even within the Alliance there was no way of knowing who might be a friend and who was ready to sell the duke to the Empire for a hefty reward. He wasn't keen to find out what the civilians of the Kingdom might do.

So, instead of the quaint comforts of a bed and a room to himself, Claude shifted the wyvern's reins so that they could land in a forest clearing miles from civilization. In the middle of the clearing he found was a grand, old oak that could provide their backside protection as they slept and something to lean against while they supped. Mistress Quickly circled around the tree once before landing on her legs and bowing her front in a subtle request for Claude to get off her back.

The wyvern rider removed himself (carefully) from his mount and still nearly toppled over where he stood. He was bowlegged from a day of riding and he was glad no one was here to see him attempt to right himself. First he would stretch, then he could worry about setting up camp, or else he might find himself falling face first into a hastily crafted fire pit.

After walking abilities were regained, the saddlebags removed, and a small fire was made, Claude managed to hunt down a handful of hare that would serve as dinner. Mistress Quickly was fed first while he cooked his own meal. Once she was done, she curled up in front of the flames content and happy for the time being. She had done all of the work today and deserved a nice, long rest. 

As the wyvern curled into herself, Claude couldn't help but sigh aloud as he poked the meat cooking above the small fire. His parents had wanted him to be independent and everyday it was more obvious that he was fulfilling their wishes. He could be completely self-sufficient when it was necessary, which was more than he could say about most people he knew. While he often wished that he had been born into a more loving family, he was, at least, glad of the skills he gained along the way. 

You win some, you lose some. 

After dinner was eaten and the fire contained, Claude cuddled into his wyvern's side to rest for the evening.The temperature had been steadily dropping from the moment they had crossed the mountain border of the Alliance and a chill had set in for the evening. He needed warmth for himself, but seeing as wyvern's blood ran cold, he knew that she needed his as well.

It was peaceful, but terribly lonely for a city boy. Alone with his thoughts, Claude could feel the anxiety of the situation attempt to creep in. He was a man that was almost constantly surrounded by other people and they provided him a comforting distraction. The forest was deafeningly silent and his inner voice was able to grow unfortunately loud.

Claude needed something to take his mind off his current situation and so he closed his eyes to dig through the backlog of his memories. His mind brought forth the Dimitri he had known what felt like a lifetime ago. He fondly recalled the night of the ball where Dimitri had danced with everyone who asked because the kind prince never wanted to disappoint. 

The Alliance duke let himself wonder what it might have been like to dance with the heir to the Kingdom of Faerghus that night. He could picture Dimitri laughing quietly and agreeing to the request with a princely bow. Perhaps Byleth would dance with Edelgard as they waltzed around the room. Claude couldn't help but imagine the prince with a smile that he saved just for his fellow house leader.

It was at this point Claude remembered the nerves that had gotten the best of him that night. Instead of acting on the impulse, he had turned to Byleth and gave them a wink before leading them onto the floor. The tactician never really saw himself as the romantic type, but at times like this, he wondered if it was because he never felt like he deserved to have an experience like that. 

Dark thoughts were starting to claw at the corners of his mind and Claude had to drag himself out of the spiral before it overtook him. He was here to find Dimitri and that was all that mattered. Self hatred could wait until after that lest he lose focus on the goal at hand. 

Mistress Quickly snorted in her sleep and Claude was pulled from his thoughts. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading over his face. The wyvern was here with him, so he wasn't truly alone. He would find Dimitri first and worry about the rest later.

Perhaps at the end of it all, Claude could still ask Dimitri for that dance 

\---

It was before dawn when Claude was roused from his dreamless sleep. Mistress Quickly was nudging her snout under his arm as if to say "Please get up of your own accord before you are shoved aside. I'm hungry and need to hunt, small idiot."

The archer rubbed the nose under his armpit to assure her that he was indeed awake. With some effort, he pulled himself up and moved a few feet forward so his dragon would have enough room to move freely. The wyvern stood and stretched her wings with a happy click of her tongue. She gave him a snort and then went to dig up some rodents for breakfast. Mistress Quickly would leave the packing to the one with opposable thumbs.

Claude figured they had enough time for him to eat, as well, so he grabbed one of the smaller rations out from his knapsack. Truthfully, he had brought plenty of food, but most of it he had packed for Dimitri. Living on his own probably meant that the prince didn't have access to many real meals and the food could double as a peace offering. There was a bag that contained nothing but cheese as the duke recalled it being Dimitri's favorite snack. Claude couldn't know if that had changed, but it was a safe bet to go with the familiar. 

When he finished his meal and everything was packed away, Claude secured the saddlebags and mounted his dragon. She gave a few flaps of her great wings and they set off once more heading north and deeper into Kingdom territory. Yuri had given Claude some general directions and the last area that the beast was reported to have been active, but there was nothing terribly specific beyond that.

Claude would make do with what information was available and hope it took him where he needed to go. 

\---

Another half a day's ride found Claude and his wyvern in a frozen land somewhere between the Gautier region and the border of Sreng. It was as far north as he'd ever been and the most snow he'd ever seen. Mistress Quickly was none too pleased at the sight if her angry squawks had anything to say about it.

There was a small hunting village about a mile outside of the forest at the base of the mountains and Claude turned the reins so they could land just outside of it. Before he could run head first into the snowy wilds, he needed to find a stable that could house his wyvern. She didn't belong in the woods and he was unsure if her presence would disturb Dimitri.

Besides, the wyvern would have more work to do later on. She deserved a respite in the meantime.

\---

It was to be expected that the people in this village had never seen an Almyran in their lives so the looks that followed him as he walked into the village were unsurprising, to say the least. Faces peered out from frosted windows to watch the stranger walk through the streets, but no one came to offer him help or directions.

Claude was, unfortunately, very used to this sort of behavior. 

Luckily, the hamlet was small enough that he didn't really need help to figure out where he was going. After only a few minutes, Claude found what looked to be a sizable stable near the edge of town. It was big enough for two dozen draft horses and therefore it was reasonable to assume it could house one wyvern for a time. 

A man shuffled out to meet him before Claude even had a chance to find a door to knock on. He guessed they wouldn't have been hard to spot in their approach. The gentleman that came out looked older than he likely was, grizzled by years of hard work. Duke Riegan knew the type well enough; they're the backbone of every society no matter where you are. 

"Hello, good sir! I wondered if you might have some room for my wyvern here for a few nights. She's used to being around horses and livestock so you don't have to worry about her getting hungry and going after your own animals. Of course, I'm also prepared to pay her board and keep." Claude gave the man his best good-natured grin.

The stablekeep eyed the stranger and his mount warily, but brightened considerably at the mention of payment. There likely weren't a ton of opportunities for an extra income in a humble village like this and any fear the man may have harboured was drowned out with the thought of fatter pockets. Money was the language understood around the world, after all.

"Aye, I could do that. We're not used to… Visitors here so forgive me for asking, but," the man was obviously attempting to pick his next words carefully. "May I ask what a southern boy and his dragon are doing so far north?" 

The phrasing was kinder than what Claude was prepared for. Looking around, the village was clearly not built for tourism, but rather for trappers to stop through on their hunting trips up north. There likely had never been anyone except huntsmen or soldiers to come by this town.

"Ah, yes, I'm sure it's odd to have such a good-looking, young man come up this way in what is, I assume, the off season." He made note of the man's chuckle at his response. "Actually, I'm just a southern huntsman that specializes in rare finds. You see, word got to me recently that this area has been troubled with a rather unique creature. I was offered a title if I was able to bag the beast."

While he hated referring to Dimitri in such crass and untrue terms, Claude had to be careful with what he said and how he said it. He knew that a bounty would send people in from every corner of Fódlan and it was far more believable than the duke being a standard trapper coming up for his first visit. 

"Hm, I see. I wasn't aware news had spread so quickly. It's only been a couple months that we've had this problem. Look, it's none of my business what you hunt, and while we would be glad to be rid of the problem, I feel like I have to tell you: no one that has gone to find the monster has come back. A few weeks back the Imperial army sent scouts to take care of it and we haven't heard from them since." The stablekeep looked towards the forest while he spoke, as if the ghost of the fallen soldiers would come out and shout their own warnings. 

"I won't stop you and I won't say no to your coin, but I won't have it on my conscience if you meet your death out there." The grizzled man looked Claude dead in the eye as he told him. 

This man was refreshingly honest and Claude had to hold back his chuckle. He didn't want to seem like he wasn't taking the message seriously. In truth, the duke realized the man could have taken the coin and sent this stupid bounty hunter on his way. The man was obviously kindhearted and Claude wished he had time to sit and have a beer with the northerner; if not just so he could keep company with someone who wasn't concerned with keeping appearances for once. 

"I truly appreciate that, sir. Don't worry, if I meet my demise, I'll let the Goddess know she should absolve you of any guilt. In the meantime, this should be enough to cover my girl here for a week." Claude brought up his coin purse and pulled out a reasonable amount of gold.

"If I don't make it back within a week's time, I give you permission to take my wyvern. If I do make out by then, I'll pay you an additional amount as security so you don't go off and sell her just because you know I'm not built to be traipsing around in the snow. Heck, I'll also throw in a tip for being the most honest man I've met in sometime." 

The man seemed satisfied with that as he looked over the gold, obviously checking the authenticity. Once it was clear that it was all real, he looked back up at the owner of the beast now in his care. Claude was already removing the saddlebags and tying them around his back and waist much to the stable keeper's apparent surprise. 

"Are you going right away? Surely, you'd want to rest for the night. I can offer a room for an extra gold piece." The man offered as he raised a bushy eyebrow. 

"I'm afraid time is of the essence. Plus, I need to finish this job and get back to a place that the sun still favors." Claude smiled as he handed Mistress Quickly 's reins over. 

The man barked out a laugh before he took a moment to pet the wyvern's snout in order to introduce himself. In turn, Mistress Quickly sniffed loudly and squawked out to Claude in approval of the stranger.

"You southerners and you need for the sun. I'd say a little snow never killed anybody, but I think that we both know it would be a lie." The man's beard and mustache covered most of his mouth, but the smile could be seen in his eyes. 

"Since you seem to be a good fella so I'll leave you with this piece of advice - your hearing will be your most valuable sense out there. The snow can blind you and will do, especially when the sun's out. It will be pitch black most nights as well. You'll want to cover your nose so it doesn't freeze which leaves your sense of smell pretty useless. Your gloves will make it too hard to feel and if you have them off too long, you can say goodbye to your bow fingers. If you try to go for taste, well, you won't last long out there at any rate." This he said with a laugh. 

"That means all you have is your hearing. If you listen to your surroundings they'll tell you all you need to know." With nothing more to say, the villager turned around and went back to the stables with the wyvern trailing behind him.

"I have a feeling that may come in handy." Claude said to no one in particular before he turned to the ominous landscape and began his journey into the woods. 

\---

Claude had made a number of mistakes in his life (he wasn't so frail that he couldn't admit that), but setting off into the woods in the afternoon while being so far north was not one of his best moments. 

The sun set earlier here and he had only made it about a half an hour into the forest when the tree's shadows began to grow longer. The Alliance duke was completely out of his element here, to say the least. Claude had tripled his layers of clothing, donned his Almyran wrap as a headwrap, brought a scarf, wore gloves - it still wasn't enough. He had been in the cold before, but this was different. This cold seemed to bite into his bone and made him breathless.

Besides the ungodly cold, the other thing concerned him was the disturbing lack of animal life in the woods. He had seen a few birds and a herd of elk just before passing the tree line, but since then there had been a disturbing lack of anything. Claude knew that wild animals in all climates often hid during the day, but this felt like a bit much. 

Maybe he had been spoiled by the abundance of stray animals at the monastery. 

Claude's childhood had been spent in the desert where animals spent their days hiding from the harsh sun and would come out at night to hunt. Almyra had a huge variety of flora and fauna, but being that he grew up in a hot and arid area, most wild encounters were with small creatures like snakes and scorpions. Little Claude had his share of warning hisses and bites, but he had never been too worried. Even if they were venomous, the animals really only attacked to defend themselves. In the worst case scenarios, plenty of healers had antidotes for all types of venom and poison.

The Taiga was different in every way imaginable. It was cold all the time instead of just at night like it was in the desert. The animals here didn't need venom, they had claws and teeth. They were also larger on average and many of them were predatory from what Claude knew. As far as they were concerned, a human was as much a meal as any other creature that came through their territory.

How fitting that his house mascot had been a stag; deadly in its own right, but prey at the end of the day. 

If he died here, there was no chance in hell anyone would ever find his body, either. The duke would be another victim of mother nature if he didn't do his damnedest to stay alive. As Judith had instructed, he had to keep his wits about him. 

To that end, Claude carefully pulled his map out so that he could keep track of his movement. Yuri had informed him of the areas where the attacks occurred and the path Dimitri was likely taking. The tactician marked where he had entered the forest with a graphite stump and then marked approximately where he was standing at the moment. Doing so gave him some semblance of control which made him feel a bit better.

Next, to make sure he was leaving visible traces of where he had been, Claude took out his knife and carved a large "C" into the bark of a few trees around him. He would have to do this every so often, but the duke knew he would be sorry if he didn't. A bit of extra effort now could easily save his life later.

The other part of his plan was to stick to where birch was the most plentiful type of tree. At least in this particular forest, the deciduous hardwood seemed to stick closer to the outskirts while conifers grew closer to the mountains that made the border to Sreng. If Claude noticed an abundance of evergreens, he would know he had gone too far from his path.

It seemed more likely that Dimitri would be a bit closer to civilization if he was still plucking off Imperial soldiers, and so sticking to the outskirts was the safer bet all around. If the prince was too far into the woods no one would find him, but he also wouldn't be able to kill anyone. Now, Claude just had to look for any signs of a makeshift home or a cave that could serve as shelter and hope it would be Dimitri using it and not a pack of hungry wolves.

\---

The sovereign duke trudged through the snow for what was probably another hour before he knew it was futile to go much further. His bags felt heavy on his back and his muscles were screaming at him. The sun was all but gone from the sky and he'd have to find a spot to make camp while there was still some light.

Luck seemed to be on his side as just a few yards ahead, Claude found a small clearing surrounded by some mean looking holly berry bushes. Towards the eastern edge of the meadow, there were some branches that seemed to be bent into the shape of a haphazard roof. From what Claude could infer, at some point a deer had likely made a temporary nest here. The forest floor below the makeshift canopy was miraculously (mostly) free of snow and it looked to be somewhat dry. 

It was the best all-natural hotel the young duke could ask for 

Claude made quick work of getting everything set up as darkness crept faster in. He had procured a metal lantern along with a small, thin iron bowl to have for light and fire. Of course, he would prefer the warmth of the giant flames that roared in the hearth of his room at the monastery, but his little fire pit would have to make do. After shoveling some snow around, the duke found enough stone to prop the bowl up before he poured in some tinder and set it ablaze. 

There was little left to do but mark his map again and eat one of the rations he had packed. Out of curiosity, while Claude ate he attempted to adjust his eyes to see how far his vision went. Try as he might though, he could only see a couple feet past his campfire. He couldn't say he was a fan of the feeling of helplessness that came with the futile attempt.

The archer finished eating and placed his bow and quiver just behind his head as he laid down to sleep for the night. If anything happened to go bump in the night, Claude would be able to spring into action as long as his weapon of choice was close by. He wrapped himself in his blankets as tightly as he possibly could and stared blankly ahead at the flames dancing in their iron keep. He had put the bowl near enough to help keep him warm, but not so close that his temporary lodging would catch fire 

"I'm cold, but not cold enough to set myself on fire to get some warmth." Claude declared aloud to the darkness.

As expected, the forest said nothing in response. After closing his eyes, Claude attempted to listen - just as the stablekeep had suggested. There were little sounds: a branch creaking in protest at the wind, the breeze moving through the trees, and an occasional far off hoot of an owl. The woods seemed at ease for the most part, and that was enough for Claude to start to drift off. 

"Dimitri, please be safe and alive. Please also be close by because I've grossly overestimated myself and would like to see you one last time…" Claude mumbled into the night before falling into a gentle sleep. 

While the forest doesn't respond, it doesn't necessarily mean that it isn't listening.

\---

Morning found Claude alive still, albeit sore and a bit disheveled. The sound of songbirds greeting the dawn roused him from his sleep and he cracked his eyes open to see how this part of the world looked by light of the morning sun.

Shockingly, it was beautiful. The soft snow was pure and untouched and the leaves of the holly bush had a crystalline sheet of ice coating each leaf. It was still colder than Claude could reasonably deal with, but it was a bit better with the sun shining down on him.

The small fire had gone out, but apparently only recently judging from the red glow emitting from beneath the ash. Not wanting to waste daylight, Claude shoveled snow into the bowl to douse the flame and cool the metal.

"Thank you little flame, you kept me alive." He wasn't sure when he'd gotten in the habit of talking out loud to himself, but he hoped this new habit didn't stick around after he returned to civilization. 

When the iron was cool enough to be touched, Claude packed everything up and crawled out from his temporary lodge. He had serious doubt that he would be so lucky again, so he gave the bent branches a salute of sorts before he set off once again. 

\---

Morning dragged on and Claude was almost certain he was going in circles. Everything in this damn forest looked the same and he found himself leaving more marks in trees just to be sure he wasn't actually traveling in a giant loop. The archer could see how a person might go insane in a place like this.

Judging from the sun's position, it was around midday when Claude came upon a stream that was surprisingly not entirely frozen over. He hunched over the water to fill his waterskin and consider his options. He had a handful of hours to search before he'd have to make camp again - and then what? There hadn't been any signs of animal life, let alone a man.

There was a gentle crunch of snow and Claude's thoughts abruptly stopped. He willed his body to go still as his eyes searched for the source of the sound. There, just a few paces ahead of him stood a large stag. The tactician held his breath as the buck lowered his head to drink from the stream, seemingly unbothered by Claude's presence. From what he knew of deer, they were usually active in the evenings and preferred to hide during the day, but this one didn't seem to take note of the time. 

Slowly and carefully, Claude straightened his legs so he was once again standing upright. The stag was huge and the Alliance leader realized he really hadn't ever been around deer, despite them being his house's mascot. He watched the animal take long drinks before it lifted its head to look at Claude in curiosity where he stood. 

It was a fair bet that this creature had never met a human before and therefore was blissfully ignorant of the cruelty of men. That would certainly explain the lack of fear or hostility it had in response to the man in front of him. Something about that made Claude feel a little brave and he removed the glove from his right hand. 

The duke brought his right arm up as slowly as he possibly could, lifting until it was parallel to the ground. The back of his hand was facing skyward and he kept his fingers lazy in a show of peace. If it worked with wyvern, camels, and horses he didn't see why it wouldn't work for a deer. 

Sure enough, the stag carefully stepped forward and stretched its neck out so it could press his wet nose against Claude's skin. Duke Riegan remained perfectly still so as to not spook the animal. The buck inhaled his scent twice before a pink tongue came out to lick the salt from the archer's balmy palm. 

It was gross, but it was definitely a sign of trust and Claude smiled in triumph. He hadn't realized just how much of a social creature he was until now and he was grateful for the interaction. The deer sniffed and licked until he was satisfied and then nuzzled his wet nose into the waiting hand. It grunted at him until Claude got the hint and rubbed the fur along the snout. 

"You know, this is starting to feel like fate or something. My country's symbol is you - sorta," The duke mused aloud to the animal who turned his ears to his voice in return. "The deer of the Alliance was golden, but your fur is a nice reddish-brown. I've never met a stag and I'm pretty sure you've never met a human; please don't use me as the standard, though. If you meet someone else they're likely gonna be a hunter." 

The stag grunted against his skin and pulled it's head back. Affection time was over, Claude supposed. The animal looked at him with those glossy black eyes for a minute longer and then turned to follow the stream north. Without a second thought, the sovereign duke began to follow his new friend on the journey to wherever it was going. 

Claude couldn't say what compelled him in that moment. North was not the direction he had planned on going and he wasn't even sure what this deer was doing. For all he knew, the buck was heading to its favorite feeding spot or perhaps it was going to hide away for the day. Even as those thoughts crossed his mind, Claude pressed on behind the animal at a respectable enough distance. 

Maybe he really was just that lonely.

\---

Claude typically prided himself on his ability to pay close attention to everything around him. The tactician was a master eavesdropper and could retain information with the best of them. Claude, of his own admission, could even be particularly single-minded at times. Not much got past the schemer - even on his worst days - which made his current predicament all the more peculiar.

The duke followed the deer for maybe a half an hour or so before he found himself at a small pond. Another stream fed into the pool that likely started up in the mountains. It was idyllic and the northside if the pond seemed to be surrounded by spruce and fir trees. 

"Shit."

Claude had gone too far north. The conifer trees grew closer together and this is exactly where he didn't want to be. At least he was still next to the stream and could follow it back down, but in his child-like wonder of the stag, he'd forgotten to mark the trees where he had last stopped. 

"What a fine mess you've gotten yourself into this time, Riegan." Claude pushed the heels of his gloved palms against his closed eyes trying to force away the headache that was threatening to creep in. 

Well, nothing was to be done about it now. He would just have to stop for a meal, get a hold of himself, and then follow the stream back down. If he had to leave the forest and come back in, so be it. All wasn't lost quite yet. 

Next to where the pond fed the stream they had followed, there was a small glade. Claude would feasibly be able to clear some snow near the water and likely find a nice, large rock to sit on. At least then he could rest for a bit while he planned his next move. A plan always made him feel better. 

As he walked closer to the banks of the water, the archer noticed his deer friend had stopped on the other side of the pond to watch him trudge through the snow. As Claude neared the water, the stag lowered his head and began making a low grunting noise.

Claude was unsure if he'd ever heard a deer use its voice before and the sound was not what he expected.

"Yes, thanks for the concern, I'll watch for ice. I app-" His words were cut short as he heard a mechanical twang and felt the heel of his boot push down onto something solid.

Not even a second later a piercing pain shot through his shin as if he were being stabbed by two blades at once. Claude couldn't stop the pained noise that tore through him upon impact. He whipped his head down to see what had been hiding in the snow and attacked him.

Partially still covered by snow sat a bear trap that had been set off. The teeth of the contraption were closed on his left leg, piercing through the leather of his boot. 

Claude immediately fell to his ass and tried to brush the rest of the snow away from the device. It looked as though the metal trap hadn't been there for long, it was well maintained and clean. Not a spot of rust to be found despite being hidden under wet snow.

From there, Claude had to inspect his leg. He was trying to ignore the pain, but it was hard to do when the slightest movement forced a fresh wave of agony through his body. The duke looked at where the teeth had punctured; prepared for the worst case scenario. Judging from the way the trap was slightly ajar, it meant the metal likely hadn't gone all the way through his lower limb. It was a blessing that he was wearing thick leather boots and two pairs of socks, but he could still feel blood soaking through the fabric. 

In a desperate move, Claude grabbed both sides of the trap and attempted to force it open. He held his breath as he pulled with all his might. 

It wouldn't budge. 

Claude ignored the tears welling in the corners of his eyes as he tried again, but the jaws were cold and unmoving. Even if the trap hadn't been there long, the metal was still frozen. The duke took a breath and tried to calm himself.

A third attempt was made and a third time nothing happened. 

That was it. He would have to cut his own leg off or wait and see if the weather would improve enough that the metal would have some yield to it. Otherwise, he really would die out in the middle of this unyielding forest. He had enough food to last almost two weeks, but he would have to crawl closer to the pond to get more water. There was no guarantee that the cold, or an infection, wouldn't get him first. 

For the first time in a very long time, Claude was terrified. He didn't have tools to take it apart and the chain peaking through the snow meant the trap was tethered into frozen ground. That rendered him unable to hop his way back to civilization. This was the last sort of situation he had prepared for and he was mentally beating himself up for it.

It was hunting territory, there were bound to be traps, how could he not have foreseen this? 

Claude let out an anguished cry of pure frustration and pain. He screamed at the forest, at the situation, and at his own stupidity. He looked around to see that the stag he followed was nowhere to be found. Unless the hunter came back to check his trap, the duke would die alone in the wilds and no amount of scheming would get him out of this mess.

Claude began another anguished cry when he was suddenly cut off by a voice that boomed through the forest.

"Father, what has our trap caught today?" 

The duke almost choked on his own spit as he held his tongue in shock. After the voice called out, there was a noise like a tree being ripped up from the roots and a splitting crash that shook the ground below him. The archer covered his face as snow flew towards him from the direction of the sound.

"What Imperial dog has come after me? Did she send more men to die - does her bloodlust know no bounds?" 

Claude undercovered his face in time to find the owner of the voice standing just steps away from his own vulnerable form. The man that stood before him was huge; not just tall but wide with muscle, as well. There was black metal armor covering the person from foot to neck, though the gear had clearly seen better days. A dirty blue cloak trimmed with white and black fur hung from the stranger's shoulders, making the figure's build even more imposing. The man's hair was unkempt and wild, but the blond could be seen under the dirt that covered it.

Finally, Claude got a look at the face. The face was chiseled and angry and the person seemed to be missing an eye, but the other… The other eye was a blue the duke could never forget in a million lifetimes. 

"...Dimitri?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our line for this chapter comes from "Measure for Measure" (Act 1, Scene 4)
> 
> Yours truly grew up in rural country, surrounded by forests. I like using the setting as a character itself and what better to put Claude to the test than the wilds of snow covered woods. 
> 
> Please forgive the "Into the Woods" reference in the summary.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. You can follow me on Twitter - @privatelypastel


	5. There's Plenty of Men to Die, Don't Jump your Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri is lost to himself while Claude is lost in the woods. 
> 
> Sometimes you just have to wait the fog out.

_"Some rise by sin, and some by virtue fall."_

\---

"Dimitri…?"

All Claude could do was hold his breath. The man in front of him had to be Dimitri. Of course he had changed - everyone had. The years had been extremely harsh on the prince, but there was no one else it could be. 

"Dimitri, it's -" Claude words were cut off as the butt of a lance connected with his shoulder, pushing him backwards in the snow. 

Luckily, Dimitri wasn't using his full power, otherwise Claude's collar bone would have shattered on impact. The man had lunged forward to deliver the blow and was now hovering above the duke, effectively keeping his prey in place.

"You would _dare_ use that name? You have the _audacity_ to speak to me? If you have allies in hiding, you would do best to call them out now so you can all die together. I would allow you this one kindness." Dimitri growled as he ground the blunt end of his weapon onto his enemy.

Pain hit Claude from the lance on his shoulder and the trap still clamped around his leg. Even just the act of being forced backwards had caused immense agony where the metal bit into skin. He was unable to reach for his bow at this angle and any attempt at grabbing for a knife would surely forfeit his life. Claude was well and truly trapped with Dimitri looming above him looking every bit like a lion getting ready to consume his prey. 

"Please, there's no one else! Dimitri, it's me - Claude!" He cried out as quickly as possible, hoping that his words would reach the prince's ears before it was too late. 

The assault on his arm stopped, although the lance stayed put. Claude groaned and brought a hand up to grab the weapon in hopes that he could still it further if necessary. Dimitri's eye widened as it seemed to see the person under him for the first time. 

"Claude...Von Riegan…" The name passed from Dimitri's lips in a whisper. "No, it is impossible, you cannot trick me!" 

There was no way that Claude could overpower the exiled prince and if he tried, he would likely die violently. If the duke used the sleeping spell Lysithea taught him, Dimitri would fall on him (and with the added weight of the armor) his trapped leg would likely be crushed. His words were his only defense. 

"I swear on my very life that I am Claude von Riegan. I am the sovereign duke of the Leicester Alliance, I'm the former house leader of the Golden Deer, and," Claude reached his free hand up to touch Dimitri's cheek. "I am your friend, Dimitri." 

There was a pregnant pause after he spoke. The only noise that could be heard was Dimitri's heavy breathing which quickened after only a few seconds. He jerked his face away from the gentle touch.

"Stay, Illusion!" Dimitri grabbed Claude's throat with his free hand and even through layers of fabric the clutch found its way to skin.

"Do not… Do not touch me. I am sullied and his memory is pure to me. You are a ghost come to lead me to the flames and you took his form."

There was a cracking in that voice that ripped through Claude's heart even as he struggled to breath. The duke had known that death was a possibility if he found Dimitri, but he didn't want the man to be alone again. 

"No, Dimitri, I'm not a ghost, or a demon, or anything like that. I'm alive and I'm here. How can I make you believe me?" Claude choked out in a soft voice.

"Ah, wait - how about this; do you remember that time you and I tried cooking together and we nearly burnt down the kitchens? All we wanted was some post-training food and the cook came in to find us trying to put the flame out with a skillet and a raw chicken?"

In a second, Dimitri pushed himself off of Claude and fell onto the snow covered ground behind him. The duke breathed in a little too quickly and choked on air. As soon as he was taking even (albeit labored) breaths, Claude pushed himself up onto his elbows so that he could see the exiled prince.

His heart tightened at the sight before him. The fierce warrior was cowering, drawn into himself with a truly horrified look on his face as he covered his ears with his hands. He looked more like a child hiding from their abusive parent rather than a fully grown man and fierce warrior 

"Please, no, I would rather you be a ghost. You… you should not be here. You cannot be here. I have hurt you and she is looking for me. If you are here, she will hunt you too." The blue eye was unfocused as it looked at the archer. 

"Dimitri, please listen to me. It's alright, everything is okay. I came to find you because I wanted to. No one sent me and no one has any idea that I'm here." Breathing was still difficult and his words hitched, but the duke couldn't sit idly by waiting for the pain to stop. 

Claude breathed in deeply. He knew he had to be patient; Dimitri wasn't well. He had no way of knowing when the man before him last held a conversation with another living person. It was safe to assume that it had been quite a while. 

"No, I cannot. If I leave… She will know. She will come after you and she will tell her." Dimitri looked away as if he were ashamed of the admission.

"Do you mean Cornelia, Dimitri?"

It took a moment for Claude to put it together what and who the prince was referring to. He had assumed it was Edelgard, but with the introduction of a second person he supposed it made more sense that Dimitri was talking about Cornelia. Edelgard was no doubt the person the mage would tell. 

Dimitri winced visibly at the name and Claude chided himself for not having more tact. Cornelia had betrayed him, sold him for power, and tried to have him executed - there was no way she wasn't a sensitive topic. 

"It's very kind of you to worry about me, Dimitri. I know - no, I heard what she did to you. I came here because I can offer you help, if you'll take it. I have an entire army waiting at Garreg Mach and I know the Golden Deer would love to see you. Teach is there, too. Everyone there wants to win this war and they're ready to fight anyone who challenges us." 

Claude wouldn't mention that they would give him protection. Under the dirt and malnourished body was a boy who still had pride. Dimitri wanted to be the protector, a knight of the realm that everyone could rely on. Everyday that wish slipped farther away from him. 

There was another silence and the air felt heavy. 

"You should leave while you can." Dimitri looked at the snow between his feet. 

"Ah, well," Claude swallowed hard to avoid saying all the things he so desperately wanted to say. "I can't do that, you see.." 

Claude picked up the chain that linked the trap to the ground beneath the snow. He didn't want to move much in order to keep pain to a minimum and he also had no desire to spook the man. Dimitri saw the chain and the color left his face. 

In the blink of an eye, Dimitri was by the duke's side, hands reaching for the contraption. 

"Killing, hurting this is all my hands are good for-" The prince stopped as a gloved hand covered his own. 

"Woah there, before you rip that off - which I very much want you to do - do you have a shelter of some sort? I need to treat the wound and if I do it here, I'm likely to get frostbite." Claude said as nonchalantly as he could muster. 

"Yes, you are correct, of course " Dimitri nodded before fumbling in the snow to find the links. 

The prince pulled the metal apart as easily as if he were removing a dandelion flower from the stem. Claude didn't think he'd ever tire of seeing that strength in action. His own hands would never have even bent the chain. Regardless of everything that had happened to him, Dimitri was still the mighty lion he had always been.

Now that he wasn't bound to the earth, the duke made a movement to push himself up. 

"No, it is my fault you are hurt." Dimitri said before shifting his lance to rest against his shoulder so he could properly scoop Claude into his arms. 

The duke could do little more than make a startled noise as he was lifted off the ground. He wasn't the tallest guy around by any measure, but Claude was still a fully grown man. He couldn't remember the last time he was carried - even when he was young enough for it to be acceptable. 

He couldn't deny that walking on his own was out of the question. If he tried he could agitate the injury, or worse, drive the metal teeth in further. Even with the combined weight of his supplies and his body, he knew it probably wasn't a bother to Dimitri so he decided not to mention it.

"You know, I honestly don't blame you for this. You couldn't have known who was coming and you needed to protect yourself." Claude said quietly as Dimitri shuffled through the snow. 

Dimitri had no answer for the man in his arms. They moved in silence through the unforgiving snow of Faerghus. 

\---

Luckily for Claude's leg, they didn't have far to go before they were heading into a cave cut into the side of a cliff. It was only a short walk from the pond and they had followed the second stream up until it met a waterfall cascading down a barren sheet of gray stone. The mouth of the cave sat right next to the falling water, although it was hard to spot at first glance. The opening was wide enough, but the prince had to crouch in order to enter the space.

Fortunately, once they got past the entrance, the chamber was plenty big enough. It had to be the size of the common room at the monastery, but the ceiling of the cave was much higher. Claude couldn't even see how high it went; which worked well as Dimitri had a fire pit setup to keep himself warm. It wouldn't do to have his sanctuary full of smoke. 

A few feet away from the pit laid two blankets over a pile of what looked to be dried leaves and Dimitri lowered Claude down onto his makeshift bed. After setting the body down, the blond went to start a fire. 

While the prince worked at warming the cave, the tactician lost himself in thought. He was a little upset that he had been so close to Dimitri when everything went awry. Although, he also had no idea how the man would have reacted had Claude just waltzed into his temporary home. 

There was a crackle that indicated that Dimitri had successfully lit the tinder and Claude allowed himself to come back into the moment. He watched as Dimitri undid his cape and sat it at the end of his little bed. The duke could see that the blond was very deep in thought as he went through the mindless activity of removing his armor. Claude caught himself smiling at this simple action - removing his protective gear meant that he (at least subconsciously) trusted his former school mate. 

Either that, or Dimitri knew he didn't need armor to kill the lithe man in front of him.

Nevertheless, the archer felt a happiness wash over him. He was still in tremendous pain, but seeing Dimitri, who was alive and standing before him, gave Claude a hope that distracted him from the agony of his injuries. The fallen prince was not the young man he once was, but it hardly mattered. He was alive and there was tangible hope right in front of the duke. 

"Is it warm enough in here?" Dimitri's voice broke through the silence.

"I think so. Let me just," Claude untied the bags that were still attached to him, but he opened one of the smaller pouches and kept it close. "This bag has wraps and a sterilizer made by yours truly. It's not going to completely fix things, but it should hold me over."

Dimitri knelt down between Claude's legs so he could inspect the trap before tearing it off. As the prince looked, the duke removed his gloves and allowed his eyes to wander over his face, taking in every detail. Obviously, there was an eye patch adorning the handsome face, and there were small scars that spilled from under the fabric. His hair had grown out and although it was dirty, the length fit the man well. Claude believed he had a comb in his bag if the blond would accommodate a grooming. 

Then, Claude's breath caught in his throat for the umpteenth time that day. Hanging over Dimitri's right ear was a small braid. It seemed to start at the temple and stopped at the jawline where it was clasped with metal. It was exactly the way Claude used to wear his own braid.

Before he could put his thoughts together to form a question, he suddenly heard Dimitri grunt before tearing the trap apart at the hinges. 

"SHIT!" Claude managed, eloquently as ever. 

"Please forgive me, I must remove your boot now. I know it hurts."

For a moment, Dimitri sounded like the prince he was at the academy, perhaps after breaking his third training lance of the day.

Claude would have catalogued that reaction had there not been a white-hot pain surging through him. The duke attempted to focus on Dimitri as he slid down the boot followed by the two sets of bloody socks underneath. All that was left was the pant leg, but some of the blood from the wounds had congealed into a paste that stuck fabric to skin. Frustrated, Dimitri tore through the material at the knee to leave the lower part of Claude's leg exposed.

The removal of the trap had caused bleeding begin anew from the four puncture wounds; there really had been no saving this particular pair of pants. 

Claude reached blindly into his pouch as the blond worked until he felt the vial he needed. He grabbed at one of Dimitri's large hands and pushed the potion into it. 

"Ah, I'm okay. It's okay." He said, mostly to himself. "We need to clean the wound and this should help. It stings like a bitch, though, so I'm going to need you to do it or I might wuss out. Pour it slowly over the wounds." 

"I do not want to hurt you anymore." Dimitri pleaded with him, the kindly prince rising to the surface of the cold exterior.

"Healing is hurting sometimes, but I really need a hand on this one. Please, Dima, help me out." Claude threw his head back in order to concentrate on the ceiling instead of the pain from his open flesh. 

Dimitri almost dropped the vial, but recovered quickly enough to stop his hand. Taking a deep breath, the blond began to pour the liquid onto the open wounds. Claude let a little cry slip past, but quickly bit his lip to stifle anymore from escaping. The process felt like concentrated fire ripping through his skin. Once the two front wounds were taken care of, the archer rolled onto his stomach carefully so the back of his leg would be taken care of.

As more potion poured over the wounds, Claude arched his back as though he was trying to escape, but was stopping himself out of sheer will power. Finally, after what felt like ages, but was likely only seconds, there was a noise of the stopper being put back in place. Dimitri leaned forward and over Claude so he could grab the wrappings. 

Dimitri made quick work of wrapping the wound and inspecting his work. The liquid sterilizer had washed most of the blood from Claude's leg and the wrap was just tight enough to slow additional bleeding, but the prince was having trouble tying the knot and it was clearly getting to him. 

"It's okay big guy, I can do this part. I have a particular way of bowing the wrap." Claude lied. To be fair, he knew Dimitri had problems with delicate work and there was no reason to humiliate him. 

The duke rolled himself over and took the fabric ends from those big hands and he made a little show of tying the wrap like one might tie ribbon on a gift. He brought up his leg as if to admire the work. 

"Now when I look down, I can think about how cute it is instead of what it looks like underneath. Hilda taught me to do it this way." Claude smiled, showing his teeth.

"But really, thank you. I absolutely would have chickened out if I did it myself and it would have gotten infected. You really saved me here." 

"It is my fault you were hurt in the first place." Dimitri's eye was looking anywhere except Claude, although he hadn't moved from between his legs. 

"Mm, well, then I forgive you." Claude knew that telling Dimitri again that he didn't blame him wasn't going to work so it was time for a different tactic. 

Dimitri blinked up at the duke, words obviously failing him. It gave Claude a chance to look over the man again. The prince was smaller underneath the armor - but not by much. Although it was clear the man wasn't eating or sleeping that well, he was keeping up with training and keeping up with his form. Dimitri was clad in a black linen top and pants, both rather tight to sit well under his armor so there was little left to the imagination.

"I am unable to understand you. I am still not sure you are not a ghost. I have injured and nearly killed you, yet you say you forgive me? It does not make sense." Dimitri looked away. "Furthermore…" 

"Furthermore?" Claude supplied. 

"You called me…" Dimitri couldn't seem to get the words out of his mouth. 

A large part of Claude wanted to tease the man before him. He wanted it to be like the old days where he could get a raise out of the prince and watch him get flustered. If Claude tried that right now, it would probably only put more distance between them and so he refrained. Besides, it only took a few seconds to understand what the prince was referring to.

"Oh, well, you're still Dima to me. You were Dima then, you're Dima now. I mean, unless you prefer Mitya?" Claude put his hand on his chin in thought. 

"It is just that I have not heard that name in so long." Dimitri said with a longing in his voice that was hard to hear. 

One of the logs on the fire made a loud cracking noise and the blond turned to tend to it. Claude wasn't sure if he should thank the fire or curse it for interrupting him. This man before him was hurting terribly and his loneliness would not allow him to believe that Claude wasn't a hallucination. When the man first found him he had been talking to his father, but the duke knew that King Lambert died in the Tragedy of Duscur. 

_Oh, sweet Dimitri, what ghosts are you weighing yourself down with?_ Claude thought to himself with a hurt that felt like someone had placed a stone on his heart. 

"Perhaps if you think of it this way; traditionally ghosts don't bleed, right? The lack of corporal form makes it rather difficult. Even if it really, truly seems like they are hurt, or bleeding, the blood you see wouldn't be tangible. I am here, and you have touched me. You felt my blood and my skin." Claude offered. 

"Do the others that visit you, do they ever let you touch them?" He wanted to go about this as carefully as possible. Barging in and telling Dimitri his ghosts weren't real would be dangerous, at best. 

Dimitri's eye searched the ground as he looked through his memories. 

"No, at least, not my father. Glenn, no, not him either. They only talk. Only the soldiers that I… The soldiers who come to take my life, I felt them, but I don't anymore." 

"That makes sense to me. They stay with you, but you can't touch them. What if I stay with you, but you can touch me - if it helps you." Claude added the last part to keep his intentions innocent. "At any point if you're not sure if I'm a ghost, or not really here, you can touch me." 

Dimitri looked up at him silently, though it was easy to see the gears working in his mind. It was a lot, possibly too much for one day. This man had been truly alone and his last kind words likely came from Dedue. 

"May I take your hand, Dima? Just so you can feel me. You can take it away whenever you need to." Claude reached his hand up like he had done for the stag, fingers splayed and opened palm. 

In Fódlan, there were healers and doctors of all sorts ranging from midwives to magicians. There were many who were adept at healing and fixing the body, but few that adequately understood the mind. Almyra had a better variety of medical practices due to the country being far older than the broken territories that formed Fódlan. 

Claude's homeland had healers that specialized in helping people understand their inner selves. These professionals could summon memories you never knew you had buried until the tears were streaming down your cheeks. There were, of course, those who didn't see the value in tending to the mind, but these practitioners still commanded respect everywhere they went. 

Claude's parents were never keen on these practices as they believed everything was fixable by will and strength alone, but it had never stopped their son from going out in the cover of moonlight to seek their advice. They didn't use magic or herbs, they merely listened and spoke. Claude knew that without them he would have never had the strength of character to make it as far as he had. While he was not trained professionally, he wanted to use some of their lessons to help the man in front of him that was battling with his own mind. 

Slowly and tentatively, Dimitri brought his hand up, even though the worry was visible on his face. He placed his hand just under Claude's and paused as if he was unsure what his next move should be. The duke took the initiative to put his much smaller hand under Dimitri's own and invited the man to rest some weight there. The prince was still tense, but he allowed his hand to relax on the warm skin. 

They were silent as they sat, letting the heat from their bodies mingle in the quiet of the cave.

\---

In the end, Dimitri didn't keep his hand too long before he pulled away and started muttering to himself. Claude let him without a protest, ever true to his word. 

The large man stoked the fire and added more logs before grabbing his chest plate and cloak. 

"If you are not a ghost, I suppose you will need to eat. You are positive you were not followed?" Dimitri asked without looking at him. 

If Claude had to guess, he assumed that Dimitri was feeling overwhelmed and needed some time to himself. He wasn't taking all his armor, so it was a fair bet that he wasn't running away. The duke would keep it to himself that he had packed plenty of food until the man blew off some steam. 

"Believe me, social butterfly that I am, I probably would have sought the person out to have a chat if anyone had followed me." Claude joked to cut through the tension. "Although, I've also seen exactly one animal the entire time I've been here. How are you going to hunt?" 

Dimitri observed him for a moment, trying to assess if the archer was lying, but he seemed satisfied with the answer. He secured the cloak to his armor and grabbed the steel lance he had carried with him earlier. 

"It is simply a matter of understanding what it is you intend to hunt." The prince answered vaguely before heading out of the cave without so much as a second glance. 

Claude waited for a few minutes before pushing himself up on wobbly legs so he could snoop around the cave. Once he stood, he carefully shifted his weight to his good leg and used the wall as a support as he hopped around. Crests did all sorts of things for all sorts of people, but he was always grateful that his "gift" helped his body with the healing process. It was only a minor Crest, so nothing was instantaneous, but in a couple days his muscles would likely have mended themselves and he would be walking normally again. 

The cave wasn't huge, so he didn't have to go far before finding the corner where Dimitri kept his belongings. The light of the fire didn't reach the area that well, but Claude would make do. There was a sheet being propped up with something or another and Claude gently moved the fabric aside. What was keeping the sheet up was none other than the legendary Areadbhar. 

Claude honestly felt relief at the sight; at least Cornelia wasn't able to take this from him. The archer had kept Failnaught at the monastery so if anything happened to him, his friends could use it to their advantage. He had never seen this relic in person, all the descriptions in old texts had painted a perfect picture of the weapon. 

By the bottom of the lance sat an open, worn knapsack. It seemed to contain toiletries and a few small notebooks, but not much else. The urge to read through the books almost got the better of him, but Claude resisted for now. Invasion of that level of privacy would not be met well. 

With at least some of his curiosity stated for the moment, Claude hobbled back to the bed to lay down for a time. While his Crest would help, rest was the best thing for his battered body. He wouldn't have a lot of time to take it easy in the future so it was better to do it now. 

\---

Claude slept for a short spell before Dimitri returned. As soon as the man entered the cave, the archer's eyes snapped open. The prince was carrying three snow-white hare and had snow on his shoulders. Dimitri shook off at the entrance of the cave and threw the rabbits on the stone floor unceremoniously before removing his mantle. 

"You weren't kidding, I just must not be the animal whisperer I always thought I was." Claude sat up to admire their dinner. "Let me get these bad boys ready." 

Dimitri looked up as if he just remembered he had company. 

"All they need is to be skinned." He said simply.

"Please, no. You did the hard work, let me cook for you." Claude reached into one of his bags to grab a little bottle of oil and a vial filled with a spice mix he had made himself. 

The blond eyed Claude, but did not respond. When the duke started moving to get up, however, Dimitri grabbed the rabbits by their ears and brought them to the bed. Claude smiled and started at his self-appointed task. 

Claude worked while Dimitri simply sat and stared at the crackling fire. The quiet of the room was only accompanied by the sound of howling wind outside. There were a couple of times that it looked like Dimitri might speak, but every time he hummed instead and poked at the logs. 

Once the rabbits were cleaned and the oil and spices were applied, Claude handed them back to the prince who spiked them and propped them over the flame. The smell of cooking meat filled the cave and the duke realized how hungry he had been. 

"Man, I can't wait to eat. It's been a long day, huh?" Claude mused as he stared, transfixed by the flame. 

"When will you be leaving?" Dimitri finally spoke. 

Claude couldn't help but feel his heart drop a little. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but that certainly wasn't it. No matter, he had to keep the smile on his face. 

"Not until you agree to go with me, Dima, and not a moment before. I'm telling you now, though - I'm a pain in this weather." Claude rested his elbows on knees and put his head in his hands. 

Dimitri looked at him, his face weary and the bags under his eye looked more pronounced sitting this close to the fire. 

"I cannot, I will put you in danger - more danger." 

"As soon as we leave Faerghus, we'll be going through Alliance territory until we get to Garreg Mach. We'll ride my wyvern all day if we need, she's a trooper." Claude supplied. 

"It is not -" Dimitri's voice was loud at first, but he bit it back with a snarl. "It is me that will put you in danger. There are times when I do not recognize myself and I will not recognize you. If I hurt you any worse than I already have I-" 

"Dimitri, please." Claude didn't want to interrupt, but he had to. "I can protect myself. I know today wasn't a brilliant example, but snow-covered traps withstanding, I'm stronger than I look. Please, trust me. I trust you with my life, just trust me with yours."

At first, Dimitri just stared at the other man. There was a popping noise from the fire and he moved to turn the cooking meat. He opened his mouth and closed it before finally turning back to Claude.

"Why are you doing this? Faerghus has fallen to her, none believe me alive, and even if they did, I am not worthy of their loyalty. I am of no use to you, or to anyone. It is easier to leave me here with father." 

"What is easier has never been my style. Besides," Claude cleared his throat quietly while he rolled over the words in his mind. "You deserve a chance, big guy. Come with me, at least until we get to the Alliance. If you decide there you can't go further, I won't try and stop you. It will be easier to pick off Imperial soldiers further south, anyway, I'd imagine." 

Claude wasn't ready to be any more emotionally raw than he'd already been. There were a million things he could say - wanted to say - now was not the time. It would be selfish of him to put his own feelings on the man right now. 

"However, if you decide to come with me, I'll clear a path to Enbarr for you. Fódlan's people are my only concern, what you do when you reach the capital is entirely up to you." Claude put his strongest card on the table. 

Dimitri looked up with him with a wild look on his face. He had probably not considered that Claude and his army would inevitably be going to meet Edelgard in battle. The prince could spend his time weeding out the soldiers one by one as they were sent to him, but an open path to the capital would end this war faster. 

"I think our end goals have run parallel, despite some diversions. We want the people of this country to live freely and out from under the boots of those people who were lucky enough to be born with a Crest or into money. There are things you wish to accomplish, and there are things I want to do, as well. We can help each other, Dimitri, but I won't ask you to do anything you're not comfortable doing." Claude took a breath while Dimitri stared intently at the floor by Claude's feet.

"I also don't fancy being the one to ultimately go after… Her. I don't know if I have the right. I would, of course, if it meant I would be ending the war that so many are unnecessarily fighting. If after it's all said and done, you do nothing but that, I won't blame you. No one would." 

The fire popped again. Dimitri took his eye off the duke and removed the meat from the flame to cool. Claude's piece was said and he didn't know what else he could say at this point. He would think of more if he had to, but he hoped he had appealed to the side of the prince that was consumed by revenge. If he at least came back with him, the prince would be protected and a small part of Claude would be able to rest a little easier. 

When their dinner seemed to have cooled to a manageable temperature, Claude scooted himself forward and broke the skewer. He took one hare for himself and gave two to Dimitri. Claude watched the prince as he bit into the meat, waiting for a reaction. 

"So, how's it taste?" Claude asked after swallowing his first bite.

"To be honest, I cannot taste it. I have not been able to taste anything since… For many years now." Dimitri did not make eye contact. "The texture is pleasing."

Claude knew that trauma could cause physical changes as well, but it still broke his heart to hear. 

"Oil can do wonders, my friend. It helps fry the skin which gets it crisp." Claude supplied as if Dimitri had said nothing out of the ordinary. 

The rest of the meal was had in silence, which Claude accepted would be normal with the other man. That was fine, as long as he could be with Dimitri. Claude was realizing that he would endure a lot if it meant he could spend time with Dimitri. He was in the middle of snow covered Faerghus, wasn't he? 

"Claude." Dimitri started as he put his finished meal aside. "I will go with you back to Garreg Mach, but only on one condition." 

Claude's head snapped up at the sound of his name. It was the first time Dimitri had used it without disbelief behind the word. Besides that, the prince was agreeing to go with him. 

"If I hurt you, or anyone else who is fighting with you, or you find that I have lost control of myself..." Dimitri breathed in deeply through his nostrils. "You must promise you will kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The line from this chapter comes from "Measure for Measure" (Act 2, Scene 1)
> 
> Dimitri would never hurt Claude on purpose, he was majorly dissociating and he didn't recognize his friend.


	6. We'll Make Our Tracks Untraceable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri would have to learn how to live with the war that raged in his mind in order to perform on the battlefield, but Claude understands that fight all too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a minor animal death in this chapter. It's not descriptive, but it is there.

_"Reputation is an idle and most false imposition, oft got without merit and lost without deserving."_

\---

The silence that followed Dimitri's statement was palpable; Claude could feel the weight of those words rest themselves upon his very bones. The prince spoke with such conviction that it quickly became apparent this wasn't the first time he had considered the request; more likely still, death was all that occupied Dimitri's mind. 

"If that is the condition it will take for you to leave with me," Claude finally released the breath he had been holding onto. "Then I'll agree to it." 

Dimitri brought his face up so he could properly look at the man before him. The expression the blond wore remained unchanged, but Claude spotted the small twitch in the bag under the prince's eye. There was no way to interpret the tick, so the tactician put the reaction aside for the time being.

"However, if there is a way to avoid your death, trust me when I say I will be doing that first. No use arguing with me, I'm way too stubborn." Claude followed up. 

Dimitri exhaled loudly through his nostrils and shifted his gaze away. At times like this, Claude could see what Felix meant when he called his childhood friend "the Boar Prince". He knew that there was much to the moniker than something as trivial as breathing, but Dimitri's current demeanor strongly resembled the animal he had been so often referred to. 

"Fine - just know you may not feel the same later on." The prince resigned. 

It was a simple enough thing that Dimitri agreed, but to Claude it felt like he had won the war already. While he would like to avoid battle when possible, he would welcome Cornelia to try and come after the exiled prince once they returned to Garreg Mach. 

"If it eases your mind, Yuri is offering you a room in Abyss. You don't have to be thrown into anything, or feel obligated to be around everyone. I mean, I'll be there when you need me, but the rest can be up to you." Claude kept his excitement toned down for Dimitri's sake. 

Dimitri seemed to consider that prospect; it was obvious that the prince wasn't comfortable around people. Abyss would provide at least some of the solitude he sought. The blond seemed to be desperately trying to remember who Yuri was and to his credit, their time at the academy seemed more and more like a past life with every passing day. 

Secretly, and perhaps selfishly, Claude clung onto the hope that Dimitri would remember their time helping the Ashen Wolves and uncovering secrets of the church together. They were both leaders of different houses and therefore never really had the opportunity to go on assignments together with the exception of their unsanctioned time in the underground. It had been one of Claude's favorite memories from his time at the academy; he wanted it to have meant something to Dimitri as well. 

"Yes, the Ashen Wolves… I will stay in Abyss. I do not wish the others to have any knowledge that I am there; they have no need to know. It would not benefit them to see me as I am now - what I have become." Dimitri answered in a hushed tone. 

"Dimitri, I swear on my title that I meant what I said before: if you do nothing but march to Enbarr with us, that's more than fine." Claude's eyes were soft. 

This man was not the beast he so desperately thought he was.

"I do not like this and I do not understand you, however, I will go. It must be Areadbhar that brings her end. I must be accountable." The prince said this with a certain finality; he was done speaking of the matter. 

"Let's get some rest, then. We'll head back to my wyvern as early as possible so we can make it to the Alliance by tomorrow night." Claude realized there was definitely only one bed and he was currently occupying it.

"We can sleep back to back on here so we'll both be well rested for the trip."

"I will guard the entrance from animals fleeing the cold and keep the fire going. I will rest later." Dimitri picked himself up to put more logs on the fire. 

"I think we'll be fine if you slept too, we'd probably hear any unlikely visitors come in." 

"... I do not sleep well."

"Ah. Well then, I will take you up on that offer. You take watch until you're ready to sleep. You can wake me up for the second watch."

Claude took out his blanket and pushed his bags out of the way so he had room to lay down. His response was unfortunately awkward, but there had been no helpful comment to be made in such a case. The moment his back hit the makeshift mattress, the urge to sleep overcame him. It had been a wild day, afterall, it made sense that he was tired. 

"Good night, Dimitri." 

\---

" _-m sorry._ "

The soft sound of words broke through Claude's sleeping mind. 

" _I am sorry._ "

The duke's eyes slowly opened, his sight still fuzzy around the edges. Claude made out Dimitri's form hunched beside him, sitting in front of the fire. The man's shoulders were slumped and the rest of his form completely still. 

"Dimitri?" Claude called out softly.

There was nothing except the crackling of the fire. Dimitri didn't make any movement to indicate he had heard anything and made no response to the one calling him. The man's broad shoulders shook as he began to speak again.

" _I am sorry. I am sorry. Please, forgive me._ " 

The tone was the same as before; Dimitri clearly wasn't aware of Claude's presence and had not heard his name. The prince was begging forgiveness from those who were no longer with him, but in the moment they were as real as the stone beneath his feet. The duke watched Dimitri only for a second before his heart could take no more.

" _Svefnþorn._ " Claude said while drawing the symbol Lysithea had drilled into him. 

For a second, it seemed as though the spell had failed him; however, as soon as the tactician was ready to try it again, Dimitri suddenly slumped over. Claude reached out to break the fall and situated the prince on his side. This would likely be Dimitri's first night of sleep in sometime and he deserved to be comfortable while he rested. 

This time when Claude closed his eyes to chase sleep, he could fall asleep knowing that Dimitri would be safe from the shadows that lingered in his mind.

\---

In the early hours of the morning, a log at the base of the fire crumbled which caused the sticks higher up the pile to greet each other with a clatter. The noise from their meeting was just loud enough to rouse Claude from his slumber. 

Sleepy eyes looked to the mouth of the cave and Claude could guess from the bluish glow it was probably an hour or so before the sun would rise. The duke stole a moment to look at the still sleeping form next to him; Dimitri seemed to be unmoved from where he was laid hours before. Lysithea had informed Claude that the spell was developed so that the caster could push the subject into a deep, dreamless sleep. The downside was that if the sleeper was left undisturbed, the state could last for hours upon hours - if not a full day. 

With that in mind, the white-haired mage also taught the duke a reversal incantation. Often, there wouldn't be opportunity to let the victim of the spell sleep an entire day away.

" _Vekja._ Claude grabbed at the air behind Dimitri's back, pulling back as if he were drawing an invisible bowstring.

As Lysithea had explained it, the spell that put Dimitri into this slumber translated to "sleep thorn". Within this school of magic, there were certain incantations that would transfer a manifestation of the spell into the subject. This particular invocation created an ethereal thorn that would launch into the person's being. The mystical barb had to be removed, or fall out on its own, in order for the subject to wake. 

As Dimitri shifted, the duke swiftly rolled onto his back so it would appear as if he was still sleeping. Claude wanted the process to be as natural as possible so the prince might believe he had been too exhausted to stay awake a second longer and fallen asleep where he had sat. Claude closed his eyes when Dimitri pushed himself up into a sitting position. There was a grunt of confusion and then prince was standing, shuffling away from the dried foliage he had taken to calling a bed. 

"Oh, morning already?" Claude yawned and stretched as if the movement caused him to wake.

Dimitri didn't answer, concentrating instead on putting another log on the fire. To be fair, the action provided some much needed light in the cavern. Claude shrugged and went about his business. He pulled out his extra pair of long socks and rolled them over his feet while he watched the prince put on his armor piece by piece. The archer wanted to offer help, but Dimitri was in his own world as it were. Avoiding pointless conversations seemed to be key in the rebuilding of their relationship. 

By the time Claude was done dressing and packing, Dimitri had finished gearing up and was folding the sheet that previously hid Areadbhar. It was clear the prince was nearly ready to leave and would need the blankets on the bed next. In order to help instead of hinder, Claude carefully pushed himself up and off the bed. Once on his feet, the duke made to bend over so he could get his bags out of the way. Immediately after he moved, there was a shooting pain that ran throughout his injured leg. He had put too much weight on it and the limb stiffened in protest; he had realized too late and was stumbling over himself.

Before he had the chance to topple over, the archer felt a strong force reach around where he was grabbed by the waist in order to break the fall. Dimitri had reacted with incredible speed and Claude hadn't even heard him move. 

"Do not -" Dimitri clicked his tongue. "Just focus on healing. I will pack what is left." 

The blond pulled his hand away the second after he felt Claude was steady. He went straight to lifting the duke's bags so he could collect his blankets. For his part, Claude did as he was asked and moved only so that he could lean against the wall. 

"I guess it would be smart for me to stretch before we head out. I'm sure we've got a good few miles to get back to the hunting village." He hummed and began gently rolling his ankle.

"You will not be walking; you will get onto my back and I will take us to the village." Dimitri was now rolling the blankets tightly before stuffing them into his bag. 

Claude blinked a few times before really registering what it was that Dimitri was suggesting. He knew the prince was strong, but this seemed excessive.

"You don't have to do that. I appreciate it, really, but that's way too much for you to handle." Claude decided not to add how embarrassing it would be to have to rely on the other man to carry literally everything they had - including the duke. 

"You will slow us down if you attempt to walk through the snow. You would also agitate your wounds, which would slow down your recovery. We need to be able to rally the troops to Enbarr as soon as possible and you must be healed for that." Dimitri was already tying the bags around himself. 

"Whoa, whoa. I think you're getting ahead of yourself there, big guy -" Claude stopped himself before he gave Dimitri a reason to abandon this altogether. "If you think that's best, I won't argue. Just, if you get tired, we can stop. You have to be alert on top of a wyvern."

"Should I get tired, I will stop, however, I do not foresee that happening. You will need to wear my cloak and furs for the time being. It would not be possible to wear it and properly carry everything. It may be rather large on you, but it should not matter when you are on my back." The prince grabbed the garment from the ground where it had sat through the night and handed it to the other man.

"Ouch, you calling me short there?" Claude snickered at the unintended jab. 

He shook his head at Dimitri's confused look and took the fabric from him. The tacitian had not expected the mantle to be as heavy as it was when he swung it over his shoulders. Claude had expected the material to be much lighter since the lancer seemed to move about in it so quickly. If Dimitri wore this all the time and didn't feel the weight, perhaps it really wouldn't make much of a difference to have an entire human being on his back. 

The cloak was tied where it could be and Claude tried his best to gather the garment up so it wouldn't drag on the ground. He might have also been trying to hide how big it was on top of his slimmer shoulders, but Dimitri's eye had already measured the length that trailed behind the duke. The blond's face read "I told you so." 

Instead of saying as much, the prince finished securing all the bags around his front and sides so that his back would have efficient space to carry the smaller man. After a final survey of the cavern, Dimitri walked over and placed himself in front of Claude. Without feeling the need to say anything more about it, he turned around and knelt down on one knee so that the archer could climb up without putting weight on his injured leg. 

Looking at the tall, imposing figure crouching down made Claude feel like a child. He had to push the feeling aside for the time being; Dimitri had agreed to go with him and that was more important than his pride. With a careful step, the duke came forward and wrapped his arms around the blond's shoulders. Once he was able to hold himself up, Claude moved his bad leg around Dimitri's middle and swung his other leg as the man stood up. 

Not wanting to be a total freeloader, Claude grabbed Dimitri's lances while the blond secured his arms under the smaller man's knees. The archer's bow and quiver were fastened to his own back, though they were now hidden under the massive cape. Even under the heavy fabric, they were still within reach should they encounter anything (or anyone) that might make be stupid enough to attack the pair. 

With weapons and armor strapped to their bodies, Claude felt a bit like he was going to ride the prince into battle. The duke smiled at that and tightened his thighs around Dimitri's middle just as he did when sitting atop the back of his wyvern. His faithful steed had not felt the pressure and was clearly in his own head, mentally plotting the quickest route to retrieve the dragon.

Claude had considered asking Dimitri if he needed the map or perhaps wanted the duke to give him directions, but it hardly seemed necessary. Civilization was at a minimum this far north and the hamlet that was housing his wyvern was the only place with an actual stable for miles. Once Dimitri stepped out into the dim glow of morning, he set out towards their destination without another word.

Claude would hate to admit it, but the woods were a little less immediating on the back of the son of Faerghus.

\---

While they traversed on, the pair had settled into the silence. Dimitri had no desire for conversation as he trudged through the snow and Claude was exhausted still from the previous day. It was an easy enough thing for the tacitian to allow his mind to wander as he leaned his head on the prince's shoulder. 

Not long into their journey, Claude had been lost in thought and allowed his head to lean forward to rest on armored shoulder. The second he realized what he had done, however, he snapped his head back up so quickly that he swore he gave himself whiplash. Dimitri's only response was a snort which was delivered it in such a manner that Claude was certain that the man didn't care if his passenger rested. The duke was charmed by the gesture and had smiled widely to himself for at least another mile.

Now, Claude rested his head as the mood hit him, sure that Dimitri would let him know if his position on the matter changed. They had walked long enough that the sun now shone directly above the pair as strong legs plowed through the packed snow. Whatever path they were taking was not the same as the one the duke had taken when he entered the forest, so he couldn't be certain how much further they had to go.

Claude had suspected he might doze off as Dimitri walked on, but the sudden snap of a twig forced him out of his restful state. The blond had clearly heard the noise as well; he stopped short where he stood and quieted his breath. With the fluid movement of a trained archer, Claude rested the lances against Dimitri's broad shoulders before he reached under the expanse of blue fabric to bring out his bow. Within seconds, an arrow was notched and the duke held an offensive position as best as possible from the back of the larger man. 

There was a flurry of snow as a white hare shot out from between the trees and Claude relaxed his hold on the bowstring. Instinctually, the archer didn't lower his bow completely; he knew that something was chasing the smaller animal. Sure enough, seconds later a blurred figure came crashing through the brush to his right and in reaction, Dimitri leaned forward to give Claude ample room to let his arrow fly. Whatever it was came far too close for comfort.

With a twang of his bow and a shrieking cry the creature fell to earth. Upon seeing the form upon the forest floor, Claude's heart sank to his stomach; his target was no more than a small eagle. The archer couldn't help but to feel disappointed that his aim was true. Judging from the size, the fowl appeared to be a juvenile at best. The only solace Claude found was that it was apparent the bird died upon the arrow's impact and had likely done so without pain. 

After it was clear nothing else was participating in the chase, Dimitri approached where the eagle laid. The felled beast's body was a deep brown that faded into a lustrous black upon the wings; dark feathers were spotted with white markings. It was a beautiful creature that Claude would not have disturbed had it not come so close to Dimitri on its warpath.

"No reason to let its death be in vain. If you can deal with the added weight, I'd like to take it back to the village with us. I'll give it to the stable keep if my wyvern doesn't get to it first." Claude said, hoping the idea would help to assuage his guilt. 

Dimitri bent over and broke the arrow before picking up the eagle by its legs. There was a pause as the prince looked over the unintentional prey before handing the creature up to his passenger. Claude put his bow away before he clasped his free hand around the bird and gripped the lances with the other. Then, as if nothing happened, Dimitri set off again; ready to end this leg of their journey.

Claude tried not to dwell on the black-feathered eagle he carried, least he starting seeing allegories in everything. 

\---

Following the unfortunate disruption, the two travelers went about their business uninterrupted. They only had to travel on for roughly another mile before they finally found themselves on the edge of the forest. The tree trunks here were spaced out enough that Claude could see the smoke rising from village homes in the distance. 

Just as they approached the treeline, Dimitri's step faltered and he had to catch himself from stumbling forward. There was a sudden change in the way the man held himself and he stopped so abruptly it was as if they had hit an unseeable wall. Claude opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong, but it snapped shut as the realization dawned on him: Dimitri was petrified at the thought of walking into a town where he might be recognized.

"Let me down here, I can use your lance as a walking stick and bring my wyvern back to you. The fewer people know about you, the better, I think." Claude offered in a calming voice. 

There was a pause before Dimitri registered what Claude had said, but he gathered himself quickly enough. Dimitri crouched down to allow the duke to dismount. When he was standing upright, the tacitian took hold of the aforementioned weapon and shifted some of his weight onto it to improve his balance. He gave Dimitri a confident smile as he tested out his step with his new crutch.

Before he could forget, Claude took his coin purse from one of the bags still tied to the blond so he could pay the villager what was promised. After tucking the bag into his pocket, the duked took the bird in his hands and pressed it against the metal body of the lance; he wanted the majority of the weight to be on the pole instead of himself. 

"Yes, that would be best." Dimitri finally replied, though his eye avoided the duke at all costs.

"I'll be right back. The guy who runs the stable may just be my favorite person in all of Fódlan. In fact, when we end this war, I'm sending this town their own feast - a year of feasts." Claude gave a slight bow of his head before lumbering off towards the stables.

-

Admittedly, the short walk to the village was much harder than Claude had anticipated. Had there been no snow it would have been fine, but the terrain was infinitely more difficult because of it. Silently, the archer thanked Dimitri for pushing through his stubbornness and insisted on carrying the injured man. 

The ever astute stablekeep came out from his quaint home as Claude approached. The sound of something dragging itself through the snow had likely been loud enough to catch the observant northerner's attention so the duke was not surprised to see the door open before he even made it to the porch. The grizzled man's eyes widened as he saw what it was that had been making the noise: Claude looked considerably more run down than he did just days prior. 

"Goddess," the man shuffled through the snow to the archer's side. "Are you alright?" 

"Good sir, I won't lie to you; I've definitely been better. It's all good though - I'm alive!" Claude straightened himself out and smiled brightly at the kind man. "Truthfully, it's just a little leg trouble; I'll be back to my spritely self soon enough." 

"If you're sure. You don't have to act tough to make me happy; I don't even know your name." The older man hummed and looked Claude over once more before accepting the answer he was given.

"True enough, and not to be that guy, it's probably better if you don't. I do, however, have that extra gold I promised you - if you still have my girl. I'll even throw in this fresh fowl that was unfortunately caught in crossfire." The duke grinned as he brought the bird up to eye level. 

"Hey now, a deal was a deal, she's sleeping soundly in the barn. She was not a fan of the weather and slept most of the time, so I didn't have to do much. Actually, she may have been the best guest I've had in some time." The man declared before taking the bird and frowning slightly. 

"Spotted eagle, I see. We never used to get them in these parts until recently. It's bad luck for us to eat them. If you don't want it, I'll feed it to your beast; she'll want to wake-up then, at least."

Claude gave a polite shrug and the man went back into the barn to retrieve the wyvern. While he waited, the duke took out some gold pieces. There were just enough coins left that Claude could convince his friends he had indeed collected from the invented village he was supposed to have gone to. As the purse was pocketed, the older man returned with the dragon in tow. 

Mistress Quickly trilled as she spotted Claude, and once her lead was passed off, she nuzzled her forehead against her human affectionately. There wasn't a soul on earth that knew the duke better than his faithful mount and he was grateful to see her again. As Claude handed the coin over, she moved away and chirped happily at her temporary care taker, as well.

"I think it's safe to say that you shouldn't have to worry about mysterious beasts roaming your woods now. I mean, there are still beasts, but nothing you're not used to. Thank you for keeping my wyvern, I can tell she was well cared for." Claude patted his dragon's neck as he spoke. 

"Ah… I thank you for your hard work. It will bring peace to the people here, I have no doubt of that." There was an uncomfortable shift as he spoke, but the man brought himself back around quickly enough. "Well, if you ever find yourself up these ways again, she's more than welcome to stay here. Take care, young man." 

"You're the only one I trust her with. Stay well, my friend, I hear everyone is working hard to bring this war to a swift end." The duke offered a final smile before turning and starting back to the woods. 

"That cloak…" 

Claude's entire body went stiff; he had somehow forgotten he still wore Dimitri's cape across his shoulders. The very cape, in fact, that was dyed in the royal colors and embroidered with the sigil of the Holy Kingdom. What was it about the frozen landscape that caused him to lose all sense of his overly cautious self? 

The tactician quickly turned back to the man with his mouth already opened, ready to weave a story about the garment, but the man was no longer looking at him. Those pale, blue eyes were fixed on the treeline where a figure stood between the birch. Though the face was turned away from the scene, there was little doubt in the villager's mind as to who the man could be.

The silence was broken by a howling gust of wind and had Claude not been alert he might have missed the man's hushed prayer as he he whispered out: 

" _The prince is dead - long live King Dimitri!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's quote is from Othello (Act 2, Scene 3)
> 
> I'd like to believe that Dimitri was the people's prince. 
> 
> It doesn't feel like there's a lot to this chapter, but it felt too long to lump it in with another chapter! The word of writing, I guess.


End file.
